Harry Potter and The Dragon Rider
by shaz345
Summary: Harry was not happy at all. He was tired. His godfather is dead and he was left alone again. He was tired with everything until a book with a weird scribble with a dragon on the cover suddenly appeared and turned his life upside down. Welcome to Berk! We have dragons! SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer**

: I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, Grammar and spelling mistakes, Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name._

* * *

"...Happy birthday, Harry" Harry Potter, now 16 said to himself. Alone at the number 12 Grimmauld Place in the Black library, he couldn't help himself but to feel remorseful and empty inside. The death of his godfather was a really full-blown wreck and Harry didn't know what he was supposed to do right now. What should he do to make himself forget?!

Books and parchments were scattering around on the floor. It was a mess. Poor Kreacher has to clean it all later. Sighing heavily, Harry pinched the bridge of nose to ease his eyes.

 _Hooray Harry, finally 16 and alone. Atlease you don't have to go back to the Dursley anymore for the rest of this summer..._ Harry said to assure himself. The Dursley had threw him out immediately when the 1st of July had came. Bloody wanker they are... Thank Merlin Remus was nearby to take him. Hermione and The Weasleys couldn't be here until next week and Remus was busy doing something. So here he was, alone on the library floor; celebrating his own birthday with books and everything.

Trying to cheer himself up, Harry took a deep breath and got up from his bed. Looking himself in the mirror, he knew he needed a good sleep. Heading towards the kitchen, Harry was hoping to make himself a warm milk. He can easily used Kreacher or Dobby, but Harry didn't want to disturb them from sleeping.

Pouring some milk into the milk saucepan, Harry turned on the stove with low heat and waited before stirring the milk slowly. He prefered to make this using microwave, but knowing how bad it turns out when technology connecting with magic, he prefered not to (especially in the house full of magic like Grimmauld Place).

When it was done, Harry poured the milk into his cup. Sniffing the warm smell, he couldn't help it but to feel calm. He felt warm inside and as if all his troubles had just been washed away. Before he could sip his milk, a few tap from the kitchen window grabbed his attention. Grunting under his breath, he wandlessly opened the window, entering 4 owls into the kitchen.

Happy birthday...Sorry for not being there...it's not your fault...Dumbledore...bla bla bla...

It was all the same. He was tired thinking about all of this. About the war and everything. Why can't they tell him anything? Dumbledore seems to be hiding something from him and his best friends didn't help either. He was tired with all of this.

Drinking his milk, Harry threw away his friends letter and ignored their presents. But then, a book grabbed his attention. There was no letter or note or any name at all. The book has no title on it. Only a picture of a dragon(?) with a weird scribble underneath the is this book? _How am I supposed to read this if I can't understand this? Is it runes? Merlin, I never realised how dumb I am..._

Couldn't do anything about it, he just threw the book and the book landed and slided underneath his bed before he went to to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry completely forgot about the book. After eating breakfast, his Hogwarts letter arrived. Harry didn't open the letter though. He felt like there was something important he needed to do but he couldn't explain it. Shoving the weird feeling away, Harry headed to the Black library to calm his mind. Ever since he arrived here a month ago, this was all he did; reading.

He was surprised at how much he didn't know about the wizarding world. Not to mention how insufficient Hogwarts's education was when compared to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Harry used all his free time to read, Harry subsconciously had started to absorb knowledge like a sponge. His theories and practical works was increasing without he even noticed.

3 days before the arrival of Hermione and the Weasley clan, Harry was meditating when suddenly, he felt himself being pulled into somewhere else.

Ok, where am I?Ask Harry. The weird thing was, he didn't feel any wary or danger. Infact, he felt safe... Remembering something from one of the books he had read; he gasp.

 _Merlin's beard...don't tell me this is my mindscape..._

The view infront of him was beautiful. He was standing near the cliff and Hogwarts can be seen clearly and the Black Lake shone under the moon light. The stars twinkling brightly and its reflection can be seen on the Black Lake. The Forbidden Forrest was soothingly humming and the bright fireflies were dancing nearby.

"Wow..." was all Harry could said under his breath. Harry was very captivated with his own mindscape, he jumped and yelped loudly when suddenly, he felt a hot breath behind his neck.

What he saw nearly made him jumped out of the cliff. There was a medium size jet-black dragon with a pair of emerald green eyes similar to his own. Its has a pair of tendril-like ears on its head and nubs around its face. It has a long tail and a huge bat-like wings. Mesmerized with the dragon's eyes, Harry didn't realised how closed he was to the creature infront of him.

The dragon stared at him like it was weighing and testing his soul. Harry didn't know what he had done, but he seemed to has past the test as the dragon touch their forehead together and suddenly, the dragon turned into a black sphere with blue fire. The sphere entered itself inside Harry. Too shocked to decipher the moment, Harry was not ready for the upcoming pain. He felt like his body on fire and his head felt like it was splitted. Before Harry went unconscious, he could see his hand was on fire...

 _A blue fire.._

* * *

 _Feel free to comment/review. Thank you for reading~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, Grammar and spelling mistakes, Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name._

* * *

"..urgh, who released the hippogriff?" Groaned Harry as he woke up with a strong headache. He was on his bed. But that can't be right. He remembered meditating at the library, not his room. _Just how long did I passed out?_

Before Harry could sort his mind, a sound of a vase crashing on the floor could be heard at his doorstep. "Blimey, Harry! You- wha...Oh Merlin.. Mom! MOM! HARRY IS AWAKE! GUYS!"

"Ron? Wha-" Before he could ask further, he was attacked by an army of red hair and a bushy haired girl.

"Guys? I know you miss me but isn't this too much?" Harry chuckled but stopped when Remus barged in and nobody said anything. Here he was, cornered by a furious Hermione, an angry but relief Ron and Ginny, not grinning Fred and George, a red face Molly and a very furious and worry alpha werewolf. _Holy shit, just what did I do this time?!_

"I don't know what happened, but whatever it was...I'm sure we could-"

"A week" Hermione cut him off.

"What?"

"When we arrived, we saw you unconscious on the floor. And that was a week ago, mate" Answered Ron.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I was just meditating and then-" Harry was cut off again before he could say more.

"Can you believe it? Meditating? MEDITATING?! HOW COME CAN MEDITATING MAKES SOMEONE UNCONSCIOUS FOR A WEEK?! NOW LISTEN HERE YOUNG MAN! NOT EVEN POPPY KNOW WHAT TO DO. DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I AM?!" Remus's outburst made everyone gaping. His eyes was bright amber. As it was near that time of the month, Remus could feel Moony's emotions clearly. Moony was furious. His only cub, his only pack was hurt. Moony kept howling inside. If only Remus didn't understand how Moony feels right then, Remus didn't think he could keep Moony out of the bay any longer.

Harry stared with wide eyes at Remus. At the back of his mind, he was thinking. Should he told them the truth that he was actually had went unconscious for 10 days? And the dragon? Merlin, that dragon! Harry was battling inside his own mind but looking at Remus and everyone in his room, he decided not to. He didn't want them to worry. Their affections made him felt weird, warm and tingly inside. Growing up with the Dursley sure took a lot eh?

"I-I'm sorry ok...I really do. I don't know what was happening to me at that time nor did I realised when I went unconscious. I-I just...I don't know. I'm sorry"

"Do you think it was You-Know-Who?" Ron whispered to Ginny but his words could be heard clearly by everyone given how quiet the room was.

"Ron!" Molly and Hermione shouted in unison.

"Oh look, Fred"

"Yes, George. I can see it very clearly"

"Looks like we have-"

"An upcoming Mrs. Weasley-"

"In training"

" ** _Aren't you proud Ronniekins?_** "

"Oh shut it, you two" Molly scolded them with a giggle. Clearly smitten with the idea. Ron's and Hermione's face was red as a bead. The mood lighten' up easily as if the intensity in the air just a moment ago never exist.

"Come on you three, this place won't clean itself. Harry dear, I'm glad you're awake. I will sent food later, ok? Don't you dare move from this bed, you hear me young man?" Getting a nod from Harry, Molly hugged him again followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny for the last time before grabbing the three teens out of the room.

Remus kept staring at Harry as if he was afraid Harry would go unconscious anytime soon. The air went stiff again. Harry was fidgeting under the blanket. The fact that the twins weren't smiling or grinning like they used to be didn't help either. A moment of silence later, the twins sighed and smiled faintly.

"You really make us-"

"Worried, you know. Don't you-"

"Do that again" Both Fred and George went and ruffled Harry's hair and making them messier before leaving him with Remus alone. When the door was closed, Harry didn't know what to say to Remus and so, Harry let the silence did its job. After a while, Remus gave up. He knew how stubborn Harry could be.

"Harry, look cub, I'm sorry if I'm too harsh just a moment ago, but ever since Siri-" Harry winced.

"Ever since he's gone, Mooney was...unstable. He desperately wants to protect his only pack. His only cub... and that's you. You're his cub...my cub" Remus said as he gently gripped Harry's hand. Harry didn't know what to say. He never felt something like this before. Is this what it feels like when being cared? He never feels like this with Molly before. Harry was cut off from his musing when Remus hugged him tightly. Harry hugged him back and rest his head on Remus's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I really am"

"Shushh, I know cub... I know"

* * *

The days went on and nobody mention anything about the event again. Dumbledore came and asked Harry about it but Harry only shrugged and gave the same answer; I don't know.

Everything went back to normal except Harry. He couldn't change his routine spending time, reading at the Black Library; much to Ron's horror and Hermione's approval. Harry had tried entering his mindscape again a few times; but everytime tried, he couldn't find his mindscape again for some reason.

Overall, everything was normal and with a blink of an eye, September the 1st had arrived.

* * *

"Hurry up boys! Or you will be late for the train!"

"Mom! I can't find my broom!"

"Has anyone seen my potion's homework? I swear I put it on the ta- RON! DO YOUR OWN ESSAY!"

This kind of morning was normal when it was September the 1st. Harry woke up late that morning as he was busy staying overnight doing his summer homeworks. He really should change his sluggish attitude. Waking up with a groaned, Harry thanked Merlin as he had packed his trunk last night.

Quickly washed himself approriately, Harry grabbed what he could reach with his blind state; ended up with a black fitting jeans (which Hermione had forced him to buy) and a black t-shirt. Putting on his dark grey zip up hoodie and left it unzip, Harry grabbed his trunk and went downstairs.

To say that the living room was a mess, was a downright mistake. It was a wreck disaster as if a tornado just barge in. Everyone seemed like to be searching for something.

"What are you guys looking for?"

"Ginny forgets where she put her broom and Hermione's school bag is missing-" answered Fred.

"Ron's trunk is gone too. Mom was having a fit when she saw a poltergeist was breaking down the kitchen" George continued with a grin.

"You should probably help too or you'll miss the train" Harry frowned when he heard Remus said that.

"I don't know guys, but couldn't you just...you know? _Accio_? You guys are wizards though" Harry's voice were meant for Remus and the twins but it seemed like everyone in the house heard that and thus, they mentally facepalmed themselves (except for Ron who facepalmed himself literally)

"Well, thank you Harry. Now, are we all ready?"

"Oh wait, Molly! I forgot my wand. I'll be right back" Harry quickly ran upstairs to his bedroom and searched for his wand but he couldn't find it _. Great, Harry. Not even at Hogwarts yet and now you already has a problem with your wand._

Searching for the last time, Harry searched under the bed. He found his wand and reached for it and ended up grabbing an extra. _Oh! I completely forgot about this book. The scribble is really weird though the last time I checked it. I'll ask Hermione at the train later._

Inspecting the book again because out of curiosity, Harry eyes went wide when he look at the cover book. He could read the weird scribble...

Before Harry could look at the scribble to read again at the title, the book suddenly glowed and Harry could feel his body on fire. Within a few seconds, Harry vanished leaving nothing but the still glowing book on the floor.

"Harry?" At that moment, Remus came in to check on Harry. When he looked at the empty bedroom and not sensing his cub using Mooney, Remus knew his cub was gone.

* * *

Harry woke up with a yelp when a wave of salt water hit him. He blinked when he realised he was at a somekind of a stony island(?). How did he get here? All he remembered was when he tried to rea- _BOOK! WHAT DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO THIS TIME, HARRY?!_

"So much for promising..." Murmured Harry with a dark chuckle. What should he do? It was surprisingly cold, his clothes were wet and sticky, not to mention he was stranded and his wand was nowhere to be found.

Immersed within his dark thoughts, Harry almost jump out of fright when a loud voice can be heard calling from the sea.

"Oi, lad! Yer 'live there?! Need a 'elp?!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the ocean and he jumped in joy when he saw a huge ship not so far away. He almost cry in relief when he saw two huge man were coming to him with a rowboat. Harry was feeling very jubilant knowing he wouldn't die alone on this island; he didn't realised how different the ship and the boat were from his timeline.

* * *

"Thank you for saving me. You're very generous" Harry could barely contain himself from hugging the leader of the ship.

"Nah, don't mention it. Yer seems pathe'ic enough ter be saved. Say, are yer no' from around 'ere?" Harry felt very small right now. He was surounded by a group of friendly huge men with a thick beard (most of them) and Harry couldn't help but to feel restless. It felt like he was back in his cupboard again. Not wanting to keep the leader waiting, Harry gather himself back again and tried to contain his discomfort.

"Yes, I came from the far south, away from here where the cold wouldn't touch us much" When Harry finished his answer, Harry noticed an interest glint in the leader's eyes. The leader clearly interested in hearing Harry's story about where he came from. A moment of silence passed before Harry cleared his throat to break the awkwardness.

"Anyway, where is this ship heading?"

"Ah, I'm sorry lad. Forgo' to tell yer. We're heading to Berk"

"Come again?"

* * *

 _Feel free to comment below. Thank you for reading. The rest of the chapter are in AO3. I would upload the rest here, if this story being received well_


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, **_Grammar and spelling mistakes_** , Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things. **If any of the sentences/words doesn't make any sense because of my grammar and vocab, pls tell me. I'll try to fix it as best as I could.**

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name._

* * *

"Come again?" Harry pretty sure he heard that wrong. Harry never educate himself with Geography, but he knew there's no such place as 'Berk' on Earth. Seeing the confused and unbelievable expression from Harry, the leader of the ship, Egil his name was, laughed boomingly much to Harry's embarassment and confusion.

"Yer sou'erners sure don' travel much do yer? It's har' to find somebodey who don' know Berk these days" Egil wiped his tears away using his huge hand. Harry tilted his head and stared at the huge man.

"Yer serious? Yer never hear' of Berk?"

"Never heard of it until today actually"

"Great Odin...were yer living under a rock before? I won' accept this. Sit down, lad. Yer need a serious education here"

Much to Harry's chagrin, Egil had entered his teaching mode and started to teach and tell Harry everything he should know. The other crew worker on the ship could only threw Harry a pity smile as they knew they can't do anything when their leader was in his teaching mode.

* * *

"Dear Merlin, why does fate always did this to me?" Harry cackled in depression under the starlight. After hearing stories and some history lesson from Egil a week ago, Harry just realised where he was. Or the corect statement in this case was 'when he was'.

He was now stuck at the 9th centuries. Fucking 9th centuries. The year of Viking age where everything was completely Viking. The sheilds, the axes, the beards, the ship... _Oh Merlin, why didn't I realised this sooner? It's very obvious, even a blind bat could tell the differences of the timeline._

A week, Harry had used it to think and observe. He had mused long enough about his situation and had decided he wouldn't figure anything if he continue to brood. He need to do something. Harry had decided it was better to stay low for the moment, to observe and collect information as many as he could. He needed to find the same book that had sent him here. It was the only chance even though it was small.

Upon staying on the ship, Harry learned that Egil was a trader and a merchant. He would trade a few tons of iron, weapons and herbs for a few tons of leather and a few number of sheeps with his business trade partner, named Gobber.

During the week he had stayed on the ship, Harry realised something weird about the vikings. They seems too much aware and on guard during the night than during the day. Almost everyone on the ship was awoke and everyone seems tensed as if something would strike them that night (well, there was actually something but Harry didn't know that yet)

Out of his musing, Harry forced himself to enjoy the night breeze and the reflection of stars on the sea. He needed to relax and take a rest for a while. He don't want to die here just because he push himself to work hard to find a way to go home. For Harry, die trying was not worth it; because in the end all the hardwork will all turn into waste.

Harry had almost fall asleep when suddenly;

"DRAGONS!" All of a sudden, everyone got their hand on their sheild. They started to knock the metal part of the sheild using their weapon, creating loud noises.

Harry could see a bunch of different types of dragons flying fast surrounding the ship. There were a few dragons on the ship too. Harry admitted he never saw any of those dragons before; neither from books or on Charlie's dragon album. Harry could see how the loud noises seemed to confused the dragons. For some strange reason, Harry couldn't focus either. The loud noises the vikings made made his ears ringing and his eyes couldn't see straight. He felt dizzy. _Maybe I should sleep..._

"OI, LAD!" Harry heard Egil shouted. Harry was too dizzy to decipher anything. He almost fall when suddenly, a pair of sharp and huge talon grabbed both of his shoulder and flew him away. That was when Harry realised, he had been captured by the dragon. _Well, shit..._

* * *

This is not bad actually...mused Harry. He didn't know how long has he been captured by the dragon. Ignoring the sharp pain and bleeding shoulders, Harry felt like he was flying. Well, he indeed was flying but- oh, you know what he felt right? He felt free. For the first time since Sirius's death, he felt free. The feeling of the wind hit his face and the adrenaline rush through his vein. Oh, how he wished he was not, infact, being held harshly by the dragon talons right now.

Overwhelmed by his badluck, Harry didn't realise he was being watched by two-headed dragon right next to him. The two-headed dragon seemed to be interested in Harry eventhough Harry was at the talons of another dragon.

The two-headed dragon launched itself to snatch Harry but thanks to Harry's quick reflex, he managed to dodge the sharp teeth. But one of the two-headed dragon managed to grabbed Harry's hoodie. And then, the tugging war began. Harry's left leg was then being pulled by the second head of the two-headed dragon using its sharp teeth; making Harry screamed in pain as both his shoulders and his left leg were almost being shreded away.

Suddenly, both of the dragon stopped. Harry didn't know what happened. Harry saw the dragons eyes went wide in fear and their ears twitching as if they heard something before both of the dragons let go of Harry and quickly flew away. _Oh great..._

And then, Harry fall. 250 meters up in the air and Harry was falling down. He could see the sea right under him. Unfortunately, Harry don't know how to swim. Yeah, blame him for never got the time to learn.

Harry was spinning uncontrollabaly while he was falling. He felt sick and he really needed to vomit at that moment. _I feel like dying right now..._

And suddenly, Harry's body was engulfed in flames. Blue fire surrounded his body protectively. It felt nicely cold on Harry's body. Harry's eyes went wide when he looked at his own hand. _Oh, seriously?! What next? A tail and a bat wings? Haha..._

And that was exactly what happened next. A huge bat wings suddenly emerged from Harry's back followed by a long tail. Harry's ears changed into a black tendril-like and his skin started to turn into black scales. At that moment Harry knew he was in deep trouble and all he could say at that moment before he passed out was;

 _Shit..._

* * *

 _Feel free to comment/review below. Thank you for reading until this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, **Grammar and spelling mistakes** , Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things. **If any of the sentences/words doesn't make any sense because of my grammar and vocab, pls tell me. I'll try to fix it as best as I could.**

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name._

* * *

Harry woke up from his unconsciousness with body aches and a strong headache. He didn't know how long he had passed out but he knew a few things for sure; first, he was at somekind of a beach. Second, he was wet again. Third, his body was aching and he didn't think he could move any moment now. Fourth, he was hungry as hell and last but not least, what the fuck happened last night was a dream and he was pretty sure of it.

 _It was probably because of shock. I mean, who wouldn't halucinating themself turning into a dragon when they're being captured by a dragon, waiting to be eaten right? Haha...right?_

 _You know how bullshit that is._

 _Shut up, whoever you're._

 _You're not helping right now._

 _Just stating the truth._

 _Oh great...now I'm fighting myself._

 _Back at you too._

 _Shut up, will you!_

Harry slapped himself to get himself together. He wouldn't let himself go crazy. Not when he was alone. It's lonely to go crazy alone.

Harry was cut off from his musing when his stomach growled. Fighting with himself sure took him away for a while from his hunger. He felt like he could eat a whole truck of meat right now...and he didn't even like meat that much before as meat was too heavy for him to eat. He was really revenous, huh?

Standing up, Harry found himself back to the ground as he felt something wrapped around his left leg. Annoyed, Harry looked down and saw a long and thick black(?) thingy wrapped around his leg. "I'm hungry, my body aches and then there this long and thick seaweed tied around my leg. Great, can't this day go any wrong?"

Harry should really learn how to control his salty mouth(1). The moment Harry pulled the thing that he thought was a seaweed with a harsh pull, he fall again. This time, followed by a mild pain at his lower back as if someone just pull out his lower part of spine.

"What the fuck? Do I have a tail or what?" Again, Harry really should learn how to control his mouth. Harry looked at the seaweed that he had pulled a moment ago and he just realised how scaly and smooth it was. Not to mention it has a pair of fin at the end of the thing. _Hmmm, interesting. If I hadn't known better, I would say this is merpeople's but its colour is far too black and not to mention it feels like it's connected to my back..._

 _Oh hell no..._

Twisting his body like he never thought he could before, Harry paled. There it was, a scaly but smooth tail, exactly on his lower back just where he remembered it emerged from during that night. Slightly panicked, Harry touched his every inches of his face and examine all over his body. When he finished, he knew he screwed.

Black scales all over his body starting from his cheekbones to his neck and all the way to his shoulder blades before it splitted and went to both of his side before it ended on his mid thighs. His ears were tendril-like and it stood out over his messy hair. His nails were longer than it used to be. Harry don't need a mirror to know how he looked like. He knew he looked like a freakin' humanoid dragon. The usual Harry might pass out or scream but this Harry was tired and hungry af right now.

"Curse it. I'm hungry" said Harry tiredly as he walked into the forest. Hoping to find a huge meal in the forest.

* * *

Harry did say he wanted a huge meal. But the problem was, he was damn hungry. He didn't know what happened that made him felt like this. He can control his hunger before but right now, it was unbearable.

When he saw a river, Harry was drooling as he saw a lot of fishes he could eat. Harry didn't care how vicious and animalistic he was when he ate the fishes right after he catched them. Like he damn care it was raw and bloody. He was revenously hungry.

Harry didn't realised he had been eating non-stop until it was nearly midnight. Harry, who was now full and quite happy, was resting on a huge rock nearby the river. As he was calmed again, he could sort out his situations again.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure my appearence turned out like this is because of unstable animagus transformation. First, what did Remus and Siri said about animagus again?" Before Harry could find the answer in his mind, his tendril-like ears twitched and his body tensed suddenly.

 _The queen is calling..._

* * *

 _Salty mouth(mulut masin)(1): a Malay proverb which literally translates to as salty mouth use to describe someone that is capable of making statement that turns up to be true or real immediately after._

 _Feel free to comment/review below. Thank you for reading until this chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, **Grammar and spelling mistakes** , Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things. **If any of the sentences/words doesn't make any sense because of my grammar and vocab, pls tell me. I'll try to fix it as best as I could.**

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name._

* * *

 _The Queen is calling_ _I need to go_ _I must go_ _The Queen needs me..._ Harry was frantic. Something was calling him. He should answer. He should obey. The Queen's order is absolute.

 _Wait, what? What queen? Why am I feeling like this?_

Suddenly, Harry couldn't grasp his own mind. It was different from what he learned before. It was not Imperious. From one of the books he had read describes that the Imperious curse is supposed to make the victim feels like they were free and happy and making them feels like the caster's order as if came from their own desire. _Totally different right now._

Indeed, it was totally different. What Harry felt right now was different. His body felt heavy with pressure. Not to mention his body was shivering and tensed. His mind kept telling him he should go. He shouldn't make the Queen waiting. He should make the Queen happy if he wants to survive. The Queen is absolute. Harry didn't want to admit it, but right now; he was terrified.

Letting his instincts guide him, Harry ran. He ran faster and then, he was engulfed in blue fire and then, he flew. He turned into a black dragon similar to the dragon he met in his mindscape. Harry would test his animagus form right now if it wasn't the fact that The Queen was calling. To his surprise, he wasn't the only dragon which was effected by the Queen's summoning. Hundreds of dragons, flew around him; heading to Merlin knows where.

Much to his horror, most of the dragons had atleast a prey on their grasp. If it wasn't because of the anxiety he felt towards the Queen, Harry wouldn't even batch an eye. Hell, he wouldn't even be here, flying with a dreadful feeling inside his stomach at all. Increasing his speed, Harry flew towards the closest island he could see. Grateful for his animagus's sharp eyes, he quickly flew through a herd of deer and catched himself two muscular stag and a small doe.

Feeling more dreadful than ever , Harry ended the deers life with a snap of his jaw and a tight hold of the stags's neck. Getting back to the track, he realised the mist was getting thicker and thicker. He couldn't see anything but his mind was screaming.

 _NEST. THE QUEEN IS WAITING._

Without any further, Harry increased his speed, leaving the other dragons behind; flying over the speed of any speed he could imagine of. The thick mist was getting clearer when he arrived at what Harry supposed as a nest. _A dragon nest..._

It was simple to describe the place. A stony island with a gravel beach and one huge sole volcano in the middle of the island. The island was surrounded by chunks of rocks jutting out of the water and not to mention the heavy mist covering the whole area over few miles radius. _That is one hell of a volcano._

Letting his instincts do its job again, Harry hesistated a bit before going inside the volcano. Fortunately, his thick dragon skin protects him from the flamming heat which came from the volcano itself. While he was flying around, he saw the other dragons dropped their food into the volcano. Harry was confused, why would they do that? And then, Harry felt it.

 _The Queen needs more. He should give his offering. He should find more. The Queen is absolute._

Harry dropped his catches immediatly before hiding in the dark corner and took time to observe more. Nothing changed for a moment, until a group of younglings suddenly barged in from somewhere, fighting over a sheep. They were fighting while snatching and fighting over a sheep while flying right at the middle of the volcano pit. _Exactly right on top of the Quee-_

Harry couldn't finish his sentence when, a ginormous jaw emerged from the pit and snapped; killing the group of younglings all within a blink of an eye. Harry's mind screamed 'run' but he couldn't move, he was terrified. The other dragons wasn't any better. Majority of them trying to make themselves look smaller. They all shifted their gaze away from the Queen. Meanwhile Harry, he kept trying to push himself to go deeper in the corner. His mind was frantic as he tried to find his way out. _SHE KNEW I'M HERE. SHE SENSES ME. SHE COULD SMELL ME. SHE KNOWS I'M HERE. THE QUEEN IS ANGRY. SHE IS NOT PLEASED_.

Ok, that was a bit overexaggerated but that was the only thing inside his mind right now. Harry wouldn't care a shit if he was himself right now but unfortunately, he was not. His dragon mind screamed and it made Harry's mind jumbled. Making a note to sort his mind after this, Harry tensed when the Queen set her eyes on him.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he did what he thought was the right thing to do in this situation. He showed his submission and bowed his head letting his neck visible to the Queen. A few moments after, the Queen submerged back into her pit after sending her last glance to Harry. Harry didn't know what just happened but sensing the calming air once again, Harry knew he had been given an approval by the Queen. Harry was frozen and he swore he could die at that moment.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was full with shoutings and angry schemings. The Order of Pheonix was now having an emergency meeting regarding one Harry Potter. Most of them were shouting angrily at Remus, blaming him for his carelessness regarding Harry's safety. Remus was all silent. His face was full of remorse and he didn't want to talk much to Moody's annoyance. It had been a week since Harry's disappearence and still no clue of his whereabouts.

"If everyone could kindly calm themselves and silence for a moment, I guess we could start this meeting immediatly hmm?" Dumbledore said calmly with an aid of Sonorus charm. After everyone was seated comfortably, Dumbledore set his eyes on Remus.

"Remus, I was told that you were the the last one who was there with Harry before he disappears. Could you tell us what happened?" Everyone waited for his answers in anticipation probably hoping to find some clue.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I afraid you have to speak louder so we can hear you"

"I SAID HE'S GONE! DAMN IT!" Remus snapped, shocking almost everyone in the room.

"My boy, I don't understand. How can you be so sure?"

"Moony- my inner werewolf, he marked Harry as our cub. As an alpha, we could sense our pack using the mark as a sign of our bond. It doesn't matter how far, the alpha could always senses the bond even it was a small brief. B-but Harry..." Remus choked a moment, holding back himself a tear.

"I couldn't sense him, Albus. Not just the scent, the mark is also gone as if it was never existed. Harry is gone, Albus.." And then, all hell break lose in the Order. Dumbledore sat down as the shock was too much for him. Moody was rolling his eyes at the panic state of the Order. The Weasley clan went upstairs with Remus hoping to calm the broken man. Kingsley trying his best to calm the Order down and Tonks was doing her best in helping Kingsley.

"And they said the hope of wizarding world depends on the Order" Murmured Moody.

* * *

 _Feel free to comment/review below. Thank you for reading until this chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, **Grammar and spelling mistakes** , Time skip, POV changes, Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name._

* * *

A year later,

Harry landed on a river bank nearby the waterfall. He knew he should be hunting right now but he didn't care anymore. A year living with those damn dragons, in the damn nest which being controlled by a damn Queen, made Harry felt numb. He wasn't terrified of the Queen anymore; infact, the Queen could damn herself for all Harry care.

A year stuck in this place made Harry learned a few things. First of all, Vikings is damn vicious. The first time Harry was sent to a viking island to steal a sheep, he was this close to lost his arm -well, leg...in this term- That was when Harry decided he would not step a claw at the viking's land. He would rather helping his fellow dragons with destroying their buildings and watch towers where they kept their wooden cannons than having his arm amputated. Thank-you-very-much.

Second of all, Stoick the Vast was the person who needed to be avoided at all cost. Why? Harry saw it with his own emerald eyes. His friend, Jim -that was not his name actually but everytime Harry saw him, Harry's mind screamed Jim; so Jim it was- thought it was a genius idea to taunt the head chief. Flaming himself on fire, Jim cornered the head chief preparing to burn the fat guy; only to beheaded a second later. All Harry thought at that moment was; _Damn, fatso actually got muscles underneath. Damn Jim. Such a Monsterous Nightmare you are._

Third, younglings was damn annoying. He couldn't speak with other dragons but he could understand them. Like when they talked to each other, all Harry could hear was growlings but Harry's mind knew what they were talking about. They were empath towards each other. And damn younglings for asking him about something inappropriate about how dragons mate. Shouldn't they ask their parents about that?

Fourth, animagus transformation was a bless and a curse at the same time especially when you're Harry Potter. Now he know why Sirius always meditating and why it is important to keep the Occlumency tight and Harry learned it in a hard way. After he met the Queen for the first time, Harry was afraid to turn back into human. What if the Queen could smell him as a human? And so, Harry stayed in his animagus form for a few weeks thinking that it wouldn't be a problem considering he didn't see any disadvantage if he stay like this. What Harry forgot was, he is Harry Potter. After a few weeks, Harry lost his humanity. He didn't realised he had killed a whole small village and burned a whole island and he almost eat Jim. He mourned everytime. What made him got back his humanity was when Jim smacked him with his fiery claw. Harry swore he would never loses his humanity again and he decided to meditate every 3 days and formed back into human every forthnight; just to be cautious.

Last and final, he missed Jim. That dragon might not that much, but Jim was friendly and a conversationalist much to Harry he was an idiot and his idiocy made him dead.

Harry chuckled weakly as he stretched like a cat. What should he do again? Oh right, hunting... but he couldn't care any less. It was still in the evening. The weather was nice and the sound of the river made him sleepy. _I should probably take a dip first before taking a light nap. I will go hunting when the sun is down._

Stretching himself again, Harry took a deep breath before concerntrating. A few moments later, there was a blue fire and a tall young man appeared. _Huh, I'm getting really good at this, am I?_

Before, he was having a problem. Whenever he tried to turned back, his ears and tail wouldn't turned back; even the scales on his body. After a few meditations and reviews on a few books he had read before, he finally done it and he could kiss himself. What supposed to be a scrawney boy, now stood a tall 6 feet; 17 year old teen with a healthy pale skin, bringing out his bright emerald eyes. He has a swimmer's body; lean and strong. His hair was pitch black almost reaching his middle back. Working and living with the dragons sure had its benefits eh? But Harry didn't care at all about his appearence right now. Being oblivious and everything.

Ditching his only clothes, Harry entered into the cool water with a heavenly sigh. _Oh, how I wish I could take a bath everyday._

* * *

In the middle of the woods, a 12 year old boy was mumbling to himself angrily while hitting every tree he could reach with a long stick.

"Freaking bummer they all are. How could I proves myself if they don't even let me? They just pointed at all of me. Dang it!" Feeling frusterated, the boy whiped and swung his stick everywhere with his eyes closed. Unfortunately, the boy didn't see the nearby cliff of the waterfall and as a result, the boy fall.

* * *

Harry could hear a shout. But Harry didn't give a damn. He was feeling so good right now. The short dip turned into a bath. For the first time in a few weeks, Harry felt clean. He was enjoying himself until, a boy was floating and splashing a water in panic while calling for help, right next to him.

"Help! I can't breath! H-help! I'm drowning!"

Harry didn't know either to cry or laugh at the boy's stupidity. Well, nothing is stupid about panic attack, but still; it was amusing. Having enough and seeing the boy's pale face, Harry decided to help. Grabbing both the boy's shoulder, Harry shook the boy mildly.

"Kid, hey kid! Calm down and breath. That's it. In and out. Now open your eyes" When the boy opened his eyes, Harry smirked a little.

"The water didn't even reached your waist, kid. Now stop panicking and get your shit together" The kid sure didn't struggle anymore but he didn't talk. His body tensed on Harry's hold and he was , the water is pretty cold eventhough it's in the middle of August.

* * *

"Come on, kid. Let's get you warm and dry enough" Harry dragged the kid to the river shoreline right at his resting spot, where he ditched his clothes moments ago. Harry was preparing to lit a fire when the boy finally spoke.

"T-thank you. F-for saving me" The boy said hesistantly with his head turned and his eyes closed shut.

"You know it's kind of rude to say 'thank you' without looking at the person, right?"

"I-i would b-but..." At this point, Harry could see the boy murmured something but he missed the words.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't hear you"

"You're naked. Can you p-please atleast c-cover yourself?"First of all, the kid must have a self-confident issue as he was stuttering too much. Second of all...

"Are you kidding me, kid? It's not like you haven't see your own dick. You have a dick, I have a dick. It's the same shape okay? Not the same size, but still; unless you're a girl...then, my apology"

"I'm not a girl! Besides, stop calling me 'kid'. My name is Hiccup! And I'm twelve! Big enough for my people." The boy- Hiccup, said angrily. His face turned from angry, into an embarassing beet red when he saw Harry's naked body. Harry saw Hiccup's expression and couldn't help himself but to think; _Adorable_.

Harry was cut from his musing when Hiccup started to sneeze and shiver when a breeze hit them. _Oh, how could I forgot?_

"Hey, I need you to strip" Harry demanded.

"What are yo-"

"Trust me okay? Your clothes are wet, you're shivering and the sun is setting. Do you wanna die of hypothermia?" Hiccup didn't understand the word 'hypothermia' but considering it came with with the word 'die', it must be bad. Not wasting anytime, Hiccup stripped; much to his embarassment.

"Here, wear this. That should be enough to warm you up" Harry gave his black t-shirt and dark grey zip up hoodie to Hiccup. Hiccup was so small compared to Harry, he looked like he was being swallowed by the hoodie. Harry took the chances to inspect Hiccup. The boy was small for a twelve year old. He had a nape-length auburn hair and a pair of green eyes. Not bright emerald like Harry's; Hiccup's eyes were more into a darker shade. _I wonder from whom did his eyes came from?_

"Your clothes are weird" muttered Hiccup. Harry chuckled when he heard that.

"Yeah, I get that a lot"

"Don't you need to wear something? Aren't you cold?"

"Don't worry, kid. I could survive with my pants. It was you I'm worried about. You don't seems like having enough fat on you. How can you handle the cold weather when you don't have any fat?" Harry answered while he was struggling wearing his jeans.

"Now, are you hungry?"

* * *

 _Feel free to comment below. Thank you for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

**Desclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, **Grammar and spelling mistakes** , POV changes, Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name._

* * *

"Morning, squirt. Did you sleep well?" Harry's eyes were glinting in amusement as he asked. Eyes with dark circles narrowed, giving the look of annoyance was all Harry got as an answer.

"Ok, not a morning person, I see... I understand. You can sit there and pout all you want. I'm going to hunt nearby, okay?" Harry said as he ruffled Hiccup's hair; much to Hiccup's dismay. The amused glint didn't waver from Harry's eyes. Harry could hear something from Hiccup's muttering because his mind was focusing on hunting a real meat. _The boy is scrawney as he is. I thought every vikings was born with muscles. Clearly I was wrong lol. I wonder if this what Molly feels when she saw me._

Meanwhile,

"I did not pout. Vikings did not pout" Hiccup muttered softly. True to Harry's words, Harry did not go far from Hiccup's eyesight. Hiccup didn't know how to feel about that. Was he supposed to feel relief because his savior was a man of his words? Or irritated because the man did not believe he could protect himself?

Hiccup cut off from his musing and watched Harry from afar. There was something weird about his savior. Hiccup didn't sleep last night until it was 2 hours before sunrise because he was wary of the nameless-man. The man didn't not sleep at all last night. Not to mention his clothes. _What's the meaning of jeans?_ His savior did not seems dangerous but he has that kind of aura. _Like a snake..._ mused Hiccup. What made Hiccup intrigued was the green eyes. Granted, his eyes are green but it were nothing like his savior's. It was unnaturally green and bright unlike from this world. It was enchanting and beautiful at the same time (not like he Hiccup will admit ot though. Not to a stranger he just met). _And for Odin's sake, has he ever hides those abs? Oh yeah, I did wears his clothes..._

"Alright there, squirt? You're pretty red there" Hiccup's face went from pink to beet red when he just realised he was checking his savior out. A savior who he still hadn't got the name yet.

 _I should ask Gobber or dad about this weird thing I felt just now when I get back home._

* * *

"When will you tell me your name?"

"I'm sorry, what?" They were eating lunch when Hiccup asked the question. It was a simple question but it sure took Harry by surprise.

"Your name. You never tell me your name. What should I call you? I can't call you 'savior' everytime, couldn't I?" To Hiccup's surprise, Harry laughed.

"Ah, savior...how long was it since I heard that calling? Nope, just call me Harry. It's my name after all" Harry said as he wiped his laughing tears away.

"Harry? Huh, that's...unique. I mean, I never heard of a name 'Harry' before. It doesn't sound...viking though" Hiccup's eyes went wide when he realised he might have insulted someone's name; but Harry just laughed it away.

"Because, I'm not a viking. You know, back in my place, Hiccup is an unusual name too; well, as far as I know though"

"Back in your place? You mean, you're not from around here? Is that why you have long ears?" Hiccup asked with a little enthusiasm in his voice and an excited glitter can be seen in his eyes. Harry's eyes went wide as he tried to feel his ears. _Damn, and here i thought my reversal transformation was complete. Dang it! Dear Merlin, I hope this boy didn't remember me when he's older._

"Yes, that's the reason I have long ears" It wasn't the exact truth, but a truth nonetheless.

"Say, how about trolls? Does their ears went that long?" Hiccup asked with insecurity in his voice.

"Trolls?"

"No, I know my question is stupid. Of course trolls don't exist, right? J-just forget what I just asked. I mean, when I was 6, I keep searching for them and my father went mad everytime I talked about it so...yeah... it doesn't exist" Seeing the boy crestfallen face, Harry couldn't help himself but to hug the boy.

"W-what are you doing?" Hiccup spluttered in embarassment. Why did Harry hugged him?

"Trolls did exist you know" Harry said softly. Hiccup snorted

"If you're saying this because o-"

"Oh no, no. I swear on myself that it is real. From where I came from, everything could happen" Releasing Hiccup from him, Harry could see the interest and curious glint in Hiccup's eyes. It was the similar glint that Egil had when he mentioned about 'the outside world' as Egil would say it. Sitting comfortably on the ground, Harry cleared his throat and started to tell.

"Well you see, I'm not from around here. I came from a land where everything could happen. Trolls did exist, you see. Depends on what type are you talking about, most of them are dumb and some of them are mischevious. And not just trolls, we also have elves, pixies and merpeople" Harry explained while he was drawing them one by one on the ground.

"Don't you have dragons there?" Cut Hiccup. His eyes never leaved Harry's drawings. Harry laughed when he heard Hiccup's question.

"We do actually, but they were not as vicious as here" seeing the understand expression from Hiccup, Harry continued;

"We also have kelpies, werewolves, vampires..."

"Wait a minute, that's all just a myths. They all doesn't exist, Harry" Stated Hiccup. _There's no way all of those exist right?_ Then, Hiccup got a laugh from Harry. When Harry calmed down a little bit, there was a pouting twelve year old infront of him.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just funny, you know. I didn't believe it either until I was eleven as I never went anywhere until I was eleven" Seeing a confuse expression from Hiccup, Harry ruffled Hiccup's hair and hugged him from behind and said;

"Hiccup, the world is bigger than what you expected. You'll never know what's out there if you're just cooping around and not caring whatever there is. Curiosity makes human evolves and survives. Try to explore and learn and you'll see the world in a new way you can never imagine. Just because you couldn't see it, doesn't mean it wasn't out there. You will never get enough of the world, Hiccup"

At the end if the speech, something was emerging from Hiccup's chest. It was determination, wonder, curiosity and excitement. Seeing how Harry's eyes were shining brightly when talking about his home, made Hiccup wondered what's more out there? He wondered if he would has a chance to venture the world. Cutting himself from his musing, Hiccup focused on Harry's story about his friend called Luna who could see the unseen.

* * *

 _Feel free to comment below. Thank you for reading._


	8. Chapter 8

**Desclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

Warning: Slash, OOC, **Grammar and spelling mistakes** , POV changes, Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name._

* * *

Hogsmeade Station, 1996;

"Ron! 'ermione! Nice ter meetcha' again. How was 'ur summer? Say, where's Harry?" As soon as Hermione and Ron got off the train, they were greeted by Hagrid who was supposed to gather the first year. Hearing Hagrid's question, both Hermione and Ron were lost in words. Thankfully, Neville was calling for them.

"Ron, Hermione, what are you guys doing? The last carriage has arrived. You do- Oh, hey Hagrid"

"Heya, Nev'lle. I see' yer get'ng taller, aint'cha. Get'ng charming every day, eh?" The ever happy Hagrid said to the bashful Neville. Didn't want to hear any embarassing statement from Hagrid anymore, Neville said his denial to Hagrid's statement and quickly dragged Hermione and Ron to the carriage; much to their relief.

"Hello, Hermione, Ron and to you too Neville. I hope you guys had a joyous summer" Arriving at the carriage, they were greeted by Luna's dreamy voice. She was holding an upside down Quibler and her earings were attracting as ever.

"Hello, Luna. Thank you, but-" Before Hermione could finish her words, Neville cut her off.

"Guys, where's Harry? Did he went off first?"

"Harry is missing"

"RON!"

"What, Hermione? We couldn't hide it anymore, can't we? The Prophet has already knew about this and they are having a field day, thanks to Dung. Tomorrow everyone in Hogwarts will know about this and we can do nothing about it. Besides, Neville and Luna have rights to know about this" Claimed Ron. Hermione opened her mouth to retort back, but Neville beat her off.

"Harry is missing? When?"

"Almost a month, I would say"

"Ron! You can't just-"

"Let the men talk, Hermione. Do watch out for nargles. I saw them a lot this year" Luna's sudden interruption made Hermione realised how serious their conversation were. Both Ron and Neville are Harry's brother in all but blood. Merlin be damned if Harry couldn't be found.

"...what I'm worried about is Hagrid. How do we explain to him? Harry was everything for him" Neville's words sunk in and the rest of the ride went silent. Who could bring themself to tell the breaking news to Hagrid?

* * *

Entering the Great Hall, and finding themselves a seat, Ron broke the silence.

"I'm sure everything will be alright. It's Harry we're talking about right?"

"What happened to Harry?" Dean, who was listening to their conversation couldn't help himself but to ask. The Gryffin were wondering about Harry as nobody had seen him even on the train. A few Ravenclaws were interested as well, as a few theories and bets had been made. The Slytherin were all but listened quietly and the Hufflepuff were being Hufflepuff.

"What happened to Harry? Mate, it's Harry. Why do you even wonder?" Seamus said suddenly, making numbers of Gryffindor laughed and shook their head in amusement towards his statement. Ron was grinning at Hermione who was sighing in defeat.

"If it's Potter, I won't even wonder when he comes back and not entirely human anymore. Who knows he might being cursed into a dragon right now" The Gryffin laughed again, not entirely care it was Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff who said that.

"He might even brings back a man of his choice" This time, it was Ginny. While most of them laughing their ass off, a few of them didn't; like Hermione.

"Wait, Harry is gay?"

"Hermione, didn't you realise how bent Harry is? Heck, he's bent like those 90 degrees theorem triangle" Seamus almost rolled his eyes as he said this. Harry was quite obvious though.

"Hermione, you meant to tell me you never realise how Harry looks at men all the time and how he stares at Zabini's arse everytime he walked passed us? Merlin Hermione, if I know a little, I would say you're more oblivious than Harry" Ron was fighting hard to not laugh at Hermione's face right now. Some had fallen of their chair, laughing non-stop and Neville's face was red as he tried to hold his laugh.

"Too bad Harry is oblivious as hell. He could have had Zabini's arse by then and who knows? He might even get every lad in this hall" That got everyone choked by their own saliva. Ginny was smirking when he saw most of the guys went red. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were gigling like they knew something that the guys don't; and that was dangerous. Very dangerous...

"G-Gin!"

"What? You guys can't deny it. Most of you have seen his predetory gaze. He even has that aura that made you guys shivered. Tell them, Neville!" Suddenly all gazes were on Neville. Neville started to feel uncomfortable; so he turned his attention to Hermione instead.

"Urghh, Hermione? Are you alright? You have been silent recently"

"Wha-? No, I'm fine. It's has been a shock, you know. Oh Merlin, he's gay? Why does he never tells me? Oh God, Ron! Has he had 'the talk'? Has anyone taught him about save anal sex? Ron! What if he don't? Oh Merlin" Hermione started to ramble to herself. Worried sick about Harry's sex life. Merlin be damned.

"Here comes Hermione's motherhen character" Ron whispered to Neville making the teen snickered.

"Ain't you proud, Ron? Your soon-to-be girlfriend has our mother's famous trait when she's worried" Ginny said with a smirk on her face, not missing his brother's blushed face.

"S-Shut it, Ginny"

"Oh, hush it you. The sorting is starting" Ginny brushed off his brother's denial, using the sorting as an excuse.

Unnoticed by the Gryffin,a pair of twinkling eyes was watching them from the high table and couldn't help but to allow a small sincere smile on his face. Harry might be oblivious but it was obvious how much respect and trust he had earned; not only from his housemates, but also his schoolmates.

 _Harry, you truly are a miracle. I wish, you're safe wherever you are, my boy..._

* * *

Somewhere, 9th century;

 _OH SHIT SHIT SHIT! I'M NOT SAFE AT ALL WITH THIS KID!_ "WHO SAID TO YOU THAT WAS THE SAFEST WAY TO YOUR VILLAGE?!" Harry shouted in a huff and harsh breath as he was running from a huge wild boar while carrying Hiccup by his side like a sack of potatoes. Hiccup was smiling sheepishly and scratching his back head as an apology gesture. Harry rolled his eyes and continued running, eyes searching for a way to free themselves from a furious wild boar.

 _Actually, feels great to be running again; ignoring the fact that a huge boar is right behind my ass. By Salazar's arse, when I turn into dragon, tomorrow- hopefully, I swear I will feast you upon the Queen, you fucking pig!_ Harry cursed inside his head as he glanced back quickly, only to stumble on a tree root. _Curse you too, tree!_

Everything went into slow motion within Harry's eyes as he and Hiccup went rolling down a steep hill; so, he did what he thought was the thing that he should do when he's in a moment like this...

He lift up his middle finger in the most epic way and shoved it to Mother Nature. _Lifting the finger in tight situations? Check._

And everything went back to normal and Harry just realised how fast they were rolling. Harry could hear Hiccup's frantic yell as he rolled down the hill. _Seriously, the kid didn't even open his eyes to see the was a river down there and everything is fine._

* * *

Hiccup didn't open his eyes. He continued to shout in fear when suddenly, a splash of water hit his face.

"Shut up, will you? You're safe now. Yeesh, some pair of lungs you have there" Harry said as he pulled Hiccup up and checked his injuries.

"Just some scratches huh? Well, that's good. Now, as you can see, the sun is setting and the cold season is coming; so, let's camp here"

"Wha- why? My village is just around here. We could make it before the night fall" Hiccup protested.

"And your 'around here' almost made me lose my arse. No, we have done it your way, so tomorrow we'll do it the profesional way. You better watch and learn because this might be important for you someday. An adventurer always know his way" knowing the truth in Harry's words, Hiccup could only nodded his head weakly. He knew his way to the village. It's just that all these trees made him confused and all road seemed the same. It wasn't his fault at all.

"You better get some sleep soon kiddo, because we'll be leaving early" Hiccup mumbled something under his breath at Harry's demand but he obeyed nonetheless. So far with Harry, he had learned that he totally didn't want to experience Harry's wrath. _That guy is mad and definitely a no;_ despite the great body he- _Stop it, Hiccup! What are you thinking?! He is just a stranger!_

Eventhough Hiccup was closing his eyes, forcing himself to fall asleep, Harry could see Hiccup was struggling with his own mind; but over what? Harry couldn't guess it and he didn't think he should care enough to know. The cold night breeze made Harry sighed heavenly at the tingly warm feeling that suddenly raced up on his spine. The warmth he felt was like wrapping himself in a cocoon while reading a good book with a hot chocolate placed right next to him during a nice cold winter night. Isn't that the best feeling ever? Thinking about that made him felt sleepy. His eyes had started went droopy when suddenly, the night breeze hit him and he could sniffed something among it.

It was dragons...a lot of dragons. They were heading somewhere and Harry could smell fear from his fellow nestmates. _Something is not ri- Wait...oh shit! It's today! The Queen, Oh Merlin! How could I forget?!_

What day was it? It was the day of the feast for the Queen. Where all the dragons on the nest went out to search for food and served it to the Queen. Fucking lazy arse, the Queen are. Oh how he wish he could fly right now and calm his head but he can't leave Hiccup alone. Sighing heavily, Harry just shoved his musings to the back of his mind and decided to think about it the Queen later and made Hiccup his first priority for tomorrow. He had to send Hiccup back to his village and fast.

Now, don't get it wrong. He could resist the Queen's dominance calling, but he won't take the risk of losing control as his dragon instict always tend to slip up accidently especially when the Queen was mad in hunger. Trust Harry when he said when she was in hunger, the Queen was worse than a woman in her period.

Setting his mind, Harry had decided to send Hiccup tomorrow, regardless. The weather was getting colder by day and the hibernate season was getting closer and it was definitely not safe for Hiccup to be out here with him. Sighing heavily, Harry thought to himself;

 _The winter is coming..._

* * *

 _Feel free to comment below. Thank you for reading_

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Desclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, **Grammar and spelling mistakes** , POV changes, Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name._

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Hiccup asked when he heard something like a roar somewhere far. Harry rolled his eyes and started to walk again, ignoring the frantic boy who started to look around warily other than his steps.

"Ummphh-" As most people will expected, Hiccup yelped as he stumbled on nothing and he immediately fall foward. Anticipating a ground and a pain, Hiccup didn't expect to being catched by Harry though.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly. Should they stop? Well, they did walked through the forest for 3 hours nonstop. _Maybe we should stop and rest for now, Hiccup's face is flushed! He must be really tired. Yes, we should rest._

Harry's musing was waaayyyyy far from the truth. Being oblivious as he is, Harry didn't know or even think that the reason of Hiccup's face turn into beet red was because of him. Hiccup couldn't control his teenage hormones and a twelve year old boner is a very unexpected occurrence for every males. Hiccup could never be grateful enough for Harry's huge tshirt which he thought was covering his total embarassment at that moment. Unfortunately, it didn't do much as Hiccup's body was practically leaning on Harry. Harry could feel that actually, oh yes, he could. But he just brushed it off because he was also a twelve tear old boy once, and he understands it completely (eventhough it was wayyyyy off from the truth).

"Hiccup? Are you okay? Do you need to rest?" Harry asked again when he didn't get any answer from Hiccup for his earlier question.

"A-ah, y-yes, uhmm...I'm sorry. C-could we just move on?" _Oh God, too close too close too close too close!_ Hiccup's mind shouted as Harry leaned down to check Hiccup's temperature on his forehead. Harry's other hand was still on Hiccup's waist, holding the boy firmly, as if Hiccup could fall or passed out any moment. Hiccup felt warm inside his heart when he saw a quite amount of concern in Harry's eyes. Unlike everyone, Harry asked if he's okay first, rather than telling him to watch where he's going in a harsh tone and that made Hiccup happy because someone was actually care about him.

"If you're sure... Well here, I guess it's about time for you to change into your clothes now. We might arrive at your village sooner than we expected" Harry gave Hiccup's clothes to its owner. Harry saw a flash of sadness in Hiccup's eyes and that made him confused for a moment before he brushed it off easily.

After Hiccup changed, Harry slipped on his tshirt and his hoodie (much to Hiccup's disappointment, but not that he will admit it), and they started to continue their journey again. Originally, it wasn't that far, to be honest. Hiccup's village was actually only 2 hours away from the place where Hiccup had drowned, but Hiccup eventually went to the opposite way from his village when he was trying to go back and Harry was too amused to said anything. That was why they were taking a long time to arrive. After a few moment of silence, Harry broke the silence;

"Hey, want me to teach you how to navigate in the woods?" Automatically, Hiccup's gloom face turned bright once again.

* * *

Along their journey together, Hiccup gained a lot from Harry. He now knew how to navigate through the woods. Harry taught him a lot and he made sure Hiccup understands before moving on and taught him another. Harry is a great teacher and Hiccup would admit that. Harry didn't lose his patience teaching him unlike the other villagers and his dad who would give up on second try and would say to him to stop being 'this'. It may be ridiculous but only for that reason, Hiccup thanked Odin and every deity he knew for making him met Harry and for making Harry found him.

Halfway to their destination, Harry could smell roasted chicken in the air, meaning their journey together was coming to end.

"You smell that, kiddo? Who could have guess that it will be so soon, huh?" Harry said with a slight chuckle but then he stopped when he saw Hiccup.

"Hey, squirt? What's wrong? You don't seem to happy about it" Harry crouched down so his face was exactly infront of Hiccup; who seemed to be crestfallen and not happy like Harry thought he would be. Harry noticed Hiccup was fidgeting and he was clenching his fur vest.

"A-are you going to stay?" Hiccup asked nervously. It might sounds weird, but he didn't want Harry to leave. He didn't want to go back to his village alone and feel guilty just for being 'this'. Harry did threw a few comments about him there and there, but then Harry would patiently show him how to improve without telling/forcing him to change into someone he was not. To be short, Hiccup was afraid of going back without Harry to support him. How will he going to face the other's taunts? How will he face his father? The Great Stoick the Vast?

As if knowing and sensing Hiccup's fear, Harry caressed Hiccup's cheek and gently wiped off the sudden single tear on Hiccup's face using his thumb. His other hand was holding Hiccup's hand, soothingly rubbing the back of the hand. Hiccup who didn't use to the caress touch, went wide eyes and could only stare at the gentle emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I can't stay with you" Harry swore his heart was breaking when he saw Hiccup biting his lower lip to prevent himself from crying even more. Hiccup's eyes had already shed a few tears and Harry could faintly hear Hiccup's question.

"Why?" Hiccup couldn't help but to ask. Harry didn't know him and he didn't know Harry but Harry cares for him. Harry had made Hiccup felt affections more than his dad had ever gave him. His dad might be the best chief ever existed in the world, but he was not a good father, by any means. Even with his father, he had never-

"I had never felt special and important before" Hiccup said softly but Harry could hear that. Hiccup could feel Harry's hand went stiffed and getting nothing from Harry, Hiccup decided to continue;

"E-everyone in the village expect me to be like my father, to be like them and everything. I did try, but everytime I try, something went wrong and they start to tell me to stop being...this. Dad, he was the village chief- Stoic the Vast, I'm sure you have heard of him- never give up on me and I appreciates him for that, but sometimes when he get stress out and get everything out of his chest to Gobber, I could hear him talking about how...unviking I am. He usually said how bad he was at raising me..." Hiccup said with a slight bitter chuckle.

The fact that Hiccup was the only son of Stoick the Vast didn't escape Harry's mind but Hiccup needed this more. Hiccup must had felt neglected for all these years and Harry understands him completely. Harry had learned the hard way that it's not good to bottle everything up. Gently tugging Hiccup to sit on his lap, Harry let Hiccup to continue.

"...He always blame himself for raising me wrong but I could hear the unsaid words. I-I'm a failure and he's upset with me. Even the villagers said so. I felt like I was nothing until a week ago, you found me" A faint smile was formed on Hiccup's lips.

"It's weird though. You don't even know me and you just save and care for me. Your affections and kindness over me were probably more than my dad's. You even thought me what the others didn't even bother to teach me. You makes me feel special and important, not just some...this. I-I feel braver and safer around you, but then you're leaving-"

Harry didn't know what to say upon this. He knew what it feels like when most people look up into you, to be someone you're not just because you want to fulfill their expectations; heck, he didn't even know what it feels like to be loved by a mother until he met Mrs Weasley. To know Hiccup's story was almost similar to his, made his heart broken. Harry also knew what it feels like when someone who gave you hope, leaving you. Sirius is the proof of that. So, to say that Harry knew what he should do with a kid that had the same problem as his...was a total bullshit. Why? Because, he was a total wreck himself.

Never having an experience with a councellor or a psychologist, Harry did what he thought was right. He gently tightened his hold on Hiccup's waist, and let Hiccup poured it all out.

* * *

They stayed quiet like that for a while. Letting Hiccup calmed himself down, Harry took the chance to brush Hiccup's hair with his hand and made a few tiny braids here and there. Hiccup was sniffing, but he didn't feel distraught as he was before. Infact, he felt relaxed than he ever was! Well, that is, if he could ignore the fact that he might not see Harry again. The feels of Harry's hand brushing and braiding his hair was quite calming and how Hiccup wished this moment would never end.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a bit" Hiccup answered with a snort. How could a stranger who he just met in the last 7 days, concerned about him more than his father ever could? Well, he might be concerned and everything but he wasn't any good at showing it.

"Come on, let's go on. It's nearly sunset and my village is just a few walks away" Hiccup stood up from Harry's lap and brushed off the dust from his bum only to met with Harry's uncertained and concerned eyes.

"Harry..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We should go" Harry stood up and without warning, he grasped Hiccup's hand and never let go. Harry swung their hand together while they were walking, side by side. This made Hiccup laughed for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked between his laugh.

"Well, I figure we should walk like this until we arrive. You know, to brightened up a little bit"

"But, you're still leaving..." Murmured Hiccup.

"Hey, look here. Just because I don't stay at your village, doesn't mean we wouldn't meet again. I promise you, I will always come and visit. Before that, can you stay strong for me? " The fact that Harry could visit in dragon form was left unsaid.

"I-I will..." A bit of uncertainity could be heard in Hiccup's voice; but as a start, it was enough for Harry.

* * *

It was night when they saw the first house of the village. Hiccup was biting his lower lips and his hold on Harry's hand was tightened. Hiccup was afraid. He had been gone for a week and his father must've been searching for him. The villagers must've think of him as a burden. When he get back, all of the kids in the village would laugh at him for being lost in the forest for a week and then-

"Hey..." Hiccup was cut of from his musings when he felt a large hand ruffling his hair. He looked up and he saw Harry gave him a soft understanding smile.

"Hiccup, you might have heard this from many people before, but I want to say that it is alright to be yourself. We are all borned different but we are all borned to be great, one day. It doesn't matter how people think of you. You just need to make good decisions and prove them wrong. Because nothing is greater in this world than to be yourself" No, Hiccup had never heard what Harry had just said before. Nobody had told him that before. Harry was the first one to say that to him. Hiccup couldn't help it but to awe at Harry's words. It made him felt weird and warm inside. Hiccup could feel a lump on his throat and his eyes started to sting.

"Hey, you wouldn't cry again, would you? Just imagine you came home with puffy red eyes. Your father might think I did something inapropriate to you" That made Harry recieved a choke laugh from Hiccup and it made both of them brightened again.

"Well, let's not waste an-" Before Harry could finish his sentence, the house they saw earlier, exploded. With a quick reflex, Harry protected Hiccup from the fiery flying bits and pieces using his body.

"DRAGONS!" A loud booming shout could be heard and Harry could feel Hiccup's body went tensed. War cries and flying dragons were loud and Hiccup saw his village on fire. It was chaos.

"Hiccup, stay here!" Demanded Harry. He cursed himself for not seeing this coming. He was too busy focusing on Hiccup, he didn't realise how demanding the Queen's calling. _Well, shit..._

Unfortunately, Hiccup didn't listen to Harry. Hiccup forced himself to escape from Harry's grasped and he immediately ran towards the danger.

"Hiccup! Wait! Fucking hell!" Didn't waste any moment, Harry went after Hiccup to catch him but then suddenly, a Deadly Nadder came out of nowhere and started to chase after Hiccup. A bit of glances and sniffed from Harry, Harry knew this dragon immediately. _Oh hell no, Milo! You better stop!_

"Hiccup! Come here!" After hearing that, Hiccup quickly changed his direction towards Harry. His face was pale and his eyes were wide in fear as the Deadly Nadder (which Harry called it, Milo) was right behind him.

"HARRY!" Hiccup clumsily stumbled on a tree root (again) and Harry quickly catched him in the mid air. Pushing Hiccup so he was behind him, Harry did what most people would do.

He turned into his dragon form.

* * *

Hiccup didn't know what to expect from Harry when Harry faced the dragon while hiding him behind. So, imagine his surprise when he heard a growl escaped from Harry's mouth and Harry's eyes were glowing bright.

"H-Harry?" Suddenly, a blue fire appeared; engulfing Harry's body completely. Hiccup could see between the blue fire, a pair of huge bat wings and a long tail emerged from Harry's back. Where Harry should be, was now being replaced by a huge pitch black dragon.

* * *

Harry, who was now in his dragon form, didn't waste any time. He jumped and slashed Milo using his claw. Unfortunately, Milo was quick on his tail and doing a good job in escaping Harry's attack.

A confusion could be seen on Milo's face, but Harry didn't care any of that. He needed to protect Hiccup. Baring his sharp teeth, Harry prepared himself for an upcoming attack. They were circling each other like cats taunting each other. Growling and hissing to each other, the other dragon made the first move; giving Harry the opportunity to slightly move and killed it in one snap of his jaw on its neck.

A gasp made Harry came back to reality. He turned and froze. There Hiccup was, staring between him and the dragon corpse with wide eyes and he didn't move at all. Hiccup was frantically catching his breath. He saw what just happened and he was confused. He was scared- no, he should be terrified; but most of him felt relief, grateful and awe towards Harry and that confused him.

Unfortunately, Harry misunderstood his reaction.

"Har-"

"Hiccup!" Suddenly, Gobber's voice could be heard from afar; making Harry flinched and panicked. People tends to do stupid thing when they are panic including Harry (eventhough he was a dragon at that moment), but Harry didn't do the stupid thing; he did the 'stupidest' and most logical thing.

"Harry?" Imagine Hiccup surprise when the pitch black dragon ran towards him in hurried way and turned into Harry in mid way and suddenly grasped his shoulders while looked at him right into his eyes.

"Harry? What are you-"

 _Obliviate!_

* * *

 _Feel free to comment below. Thank you for reading._


	10. Chapter 10

**Desclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, **Grammar and spelling mistakes** , POV changes, Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name._

* * *

 _Interlude; What happened after Harry's disappearence_

 _2nd September, 1996;_

Two teens could be seen talking to each other in hushed tones in the Great Hall during one fine morning. If one would pay extra attention, they could see how stressed they were at that moment. The teens who were being mentioned were no other than Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Are you prepared for whatever will happen when the students read their newspaper this morning?"

"Oh Ron, it's not the students I'm worried about" Seeing the confused expression from Ron, Hermione continued,

"I'm worried about Hagrid..."

"Oh..."

 _Oh, indeed..._

* * *

 _5th September 1996;_

The school was quiet. Most of the students were mourning for their savior. As predicted by Ron, the school went haywire when the news came out despite they were laughing about it the night before. The true story was not that bad; Harry is missing without any trace, period. But one Rita Skeeter went over exaggerated and made the wizarding world panic. Most of them blamed Dumbledore for his incompetence in protecting Harry. Dumbledore being his usual self told them to shove their attitude somewhere else where the sun doesn't rise behind his speech; but of course, non of the wizards or witches noticed his hidden message.

Most people in the Order were out of idea. No clues, no leads and no Harry. The only thing they found in Harry's room that contained a brief of Harry's magic trace was an old book. The Order members were out of idea. Remus and Hagrid didn't talk for days or even socialise.

Everyone seemed to be brooding and mourning, but the DA didn't. They knew Harry would come back someday to fullfil his destiny and when that time comes, they would be ready. They would fight and stand by his side. Dumbledore didn't sit idly either. Duelling and Healing class (DnH) was created and became a mandatory class. Of course, without the Ministry knowing. Most of people might disagree with his decision, but they can shove it up up in their arse, as Dumbledore wouldn't let any of his students went unprepared and defenseless. Granted, when Dumbledore asked the DA to sometimes, manage the class, they accepted the offer immediately.

Not many of the students noticed the palpable emotion came from one Draco Malfoy other than his fellow Slytherins.

* * *

 _1st October 1996, Hogwarts Library;_

Ron Weasley was fuming. Any students who saw him could feel his anger and would've moved away from his path. He was frantically searching for someone. Now, Madam Pince would've been mad at Ron's behaviour, grunting and sighing loudly when the person he was searching was not there; but Madam Pince would allow it this time. Merlin knows that girl needed to restrain herself.

"Hermione" Hermione flinched. Ron's voice was not pleased at all. Infact, he was mad.

"Ro-"

"Out. Now." Ron hissed. Hermione quickly gathered her stuffs and followed Ron out of the library. When they were turning a corridor, Ron stopped and faced Hermione right into her eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Ron went straight to the point. Hermione was intimidated with Ron right now and his tall figure didn't help at all. Hermione felt guilty. Casting a privacy charm, Hermione tried to explain.

"Ron, I wants to find Harry. We can't just wait for him to come back. I can't just sitting around doing nothing while Merlin knows what happen to him"

"Doing that while draining yourself out, eh Hermione? Is that what you're trying to do?" Ron folded his arms on his chest. Eyes didn't leave Hermione at all.

"What are you-"

"Hermione! You've been wearing yourself out! I don't find you at the Great Hall, the girls said you weren't at the dorm for 3 days and whenever you enter the class, you're swaying on your steps. Merlin, Hermione! You don't eat, you don't sleep, you've been neglacting yourself. This needs to stop. What would Harry say if he finds you like this?" Said Ron while he was holding Hermione's hands. He could see Hermione's eyes started to water.

"I don't know, Ron! He's not here, isn't he? I miss him, Ron! Something might have happen to him right now and we wouldn't even know. He might be dying! What would he say when he saw me like this, Ron? Why don't you tell me?"

"He would be pissed. He would say that you're the most foolish, genius bright witch he had ever made friend off. Harry wouldn't want you to do this only for you to neglect yourself. He wouldn't allow that, I wouldn't allow that! Stop doing whatever you're doing for a moment and take care of yourself better!" Ron's hold was getting tighter, hoping for Hermione to take his message to the heart. Unfortunately, Hermione was too emotional to let her left brain do the thinking. Hermione narrowed her eyes and slapped Ron's hands away.

"Stop? You seriously asking me to stop searching for Harry?"

"Merlin, Hermione. That's not what I me- that's not the point, here!"

"Then what Ron?! What do you want me to do? Actually, Ron... Why do you even care about me? I'm not in danger or anything, unlike Harry wh-" before Hermione could finish her sentence, Ron snapped.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF, DAMN IT! I SWEAR HERMIONE, I WILL MAKE YOU EAT EVEN IF I HAVE TO SHOVE THOSE FOODS IN YOUR THROAT. WHY WOULD I DO THAT? WELL GUESS WHAT? IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN A FRIEND"

When Ron had finished shouting, he was breathing heavily. Silence consumed them. Ron didn't realised what he just said until the last moment, but after he did his eyes went wide a a saucer and he was panicked.

"H-Hermione? I-" Before he could explain, he received a laugh from Hermione. A real, soft laugh that he hadn't heard since Harry's disappearence. Hermione laughed with tears flowing down her cheeks. How can she be so blind?

Ron, being the guy he was, sighed softly and went to hug Hermione. His hand gently brushing Hermione's bushy hair. Hermione hugged back and cried on his chest. They stayed like that for a while even after Hermione had stopped crying. No words, only themselves, comforting each other with a hug.

"Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Thank you"

"It's okay, Hermione"

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for making you worried"

"No, it's alright. I understand"

"Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I love you"

 _Oh..._

Ron's hold on Hermione's waist tightened and he let out a chuckle of relief. He kissed Hermione's forehead and took a sniff of Hermione's hair.

"Thank Merlin for that or else it would be really awkward" Said Ron; smiling sheepishly. That made Hermione gave him an amused snort and they both laughed softly together.

* * *

 _Halloween, the Great Hall, during lunch, 1996;_

"Wanna bet what will happen tonight?" Fred and George said to the Gryffindors -loud enough to make the next table heard them- with a wiggle of their eyebrows.

"Sod off, both of you. Nothing will happen tonight"

"Oh? How-"

"Could you-"

"Be so sure-"

" **About that, Miss Bell?** " They both smirked and put their arm around Katy's shoulder; making her scowled in annoyance at the extra pressure on her shoulders. Before she could answer their question, Zacharias Smith from the next table, crossed her.

"It's obvious guys, Harry's not here, so nothing will happen" He said with a roll of his eyes with an expression to say, 'Duhhh'. The twins smirk went wide, almost reaching their ears and that made Zacharias felt wary all of a sudden. Ron saw that and he snorted. Clearly some of them didn't know Fred and George that much. They bet to win. When Fred and George bet, they win. Period.

 _Zacharias is going to make a huge dent on his pocket money, it seems..._

* * *

 _Halloween Feast, 1996;_

"My fellow students, I've decided to announce to you, my fellow students; that from now on, I am leaving from my duty as your headmaster. The one who will take over my position is none other than Professor McGonagall. As my job here is done, I bid you goodnight, and farewell" announced Dumbledore before he vanished with style (Fawkes's fire lol). The hall went silent. None of the students move or saying anything. As if they were waiting for the punchline. But to their horror, none of it came.

The hall went chaos.

McGonagall was gaping. Pamona's face went white as a sheet. Flitwick fall of his seat. Sinistra was rubbing her chest as if to calm her upcoming hyperventilation. The only professor who looked calm, cool and collected was Snape.

And the students...well, should we even questioned it?

But in the mass of chaos, if one could pay attention and hear sharply, they could hear something that quite unrelated to the chaotic event.

"YOU BETTER PAY UP TOMORROW, SMITH. A BET IS A BET"

"SHUT UP, WEASLEY"

* * *

 _A few minutes after the 'stylish vanishing', Headmaster office, 1996;_

Ron and Hermione opened the door with a bang. Their face were flushed and their breathing were uneven. Clearly showing that they were sprinting as fast as they can to get here.

"Professor Dumbledore!" They shouted simultaneously, hoping for the ex-headmaster still be there.

Oh, he was there, alright. But imagine their surprise when they saw not only the oldman, but also one Severus Snape and one and only, Draco Malfoy.

Ignoring the Malfoy heir, Hermione stepped up and asked Dumbledore,

"Professor, why did you resign? What happen? Where are you going?"

"Yeah, and why is the git here? The bleached one, I mean" That earned him a glare, each from Hermione, Draco and Snape. And that, made him quiet for a few moments. Dumbledore laughed at the red haired teen's antic. When everyone's attention in the room went to him, Dumbledore went straight to the point.

"Young Draco and I are going to complete a quest"

"WHAT?" Ron shouted while Hermione pursed her lips. _The Fellowship of The Ring..._

"I know why you're wondering why did I choose young Draco here and not the others. You see, Voldemort was targeting Draco for he was chosen for something he disn't want to; and it's definitely not safe for him to be anywhere. He'll be safe with me as we'll travelling a lot and he'll be under Fidelious charm with me as the secret keeper" Dumbledore calmly explain. But when Ron opened his mouth to retort with something unapropriate, Dumbledore gave him a hard stare. When he knew Ron was not going to open his mouth for now, he continued;

"For 'why didn't I choose the others' is because, I need this quest to be as secret as possible. While I trust all of you to keep this as a secret, I don't trust the others enough. Why didn't I choose you? It's because somebody need to take care of the Duelling and Healing class. And who else can I counting on other than our brightest witch and our smartest strategist ever?"

Unsurprisingly, a snort and a scoffed could be heard from our Slytherins in the room.

"Besides, we need to be ready for Harry when he comes back, right?" Said Dumbledore with a soft expression on his face and that damn twinkle in his eyes.

Hearing that, The two young Gryffindor nodded in understanding and acceptence. They understand now, all of them got their own rolls in the war even for some bleached git and greasy git in the Slytherin.

They all watched as Malfoy and Dumbledore headed to the floo. Hermione didn't know why, but deep inside her heart which full with determination, she felt like this shall be the last time she'll meet his pseudo grandfather. A single tear suddenly fall down her cheek.

Before Dumbledore threw the floo powder, Dumbledore smiled sadly at Hermione and with a gentle tone, he said;

 _"*It is not despair, for despair is only for those who see the end beyond all doubt. We do not"_ With a wink, he activate the floo, and left; leaving a laughing Hermione, a smirking Snape and a confused red haired teen in the room.

* * *

 _The End-of-term feast, the Room of Requirement, 1997;_

5 teens were sitting in a makeshift muggle meeting room, discussing hotly about something that could change the war. The whiteboard was full with battle plans, duelling spells and some other things.

What were they discussing about? Well, you guess it. They were discussing about horcrux. A bloody horcrux. How did the 5 teens knew about the bloody thing? How did Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny knew? Well, funny story actually...

A month ago, Ron and Hermione were waiting for McGonagall in the Headmistress room, to update and report the status of the DnH class so they could revive the curriculum every month so none of the students went too far behind, or went bored as they went too far advance.

On with the story, so, when they were waiting patiently; suddenly, one of the shelves move itself and a huge basin made out of stone came out. A few silvery strands could be seen inside. And that was when they figured it out that it was a pensieve. Being the curious teens they were, they submerged their heads...

And they saw and what they just figured out was not what they expected...

Panicked, they got out immediatly and discussed heatedly about the memory of Tom Riddle. Unbeknownst to them, three pair of ears heard them and within a flash of moment, they were in. That was why they were in the room right now, discussing about the Horcrux together.

After a few heated discussion, they finally reached an agreement.

"Remember, we don't know how many bloody they are. So before 15th July, we collect as many clue and information as possible. Hermione and I will try and contact Dumbledore and Draco and probably coax Snape too, to dig out every pieces of information as we can" Ron said using his leader tone. Nodding to Hermione, she continued;

"We'll meet at the Order headquarters by the mid of July. Luna and Neville will have to go to the Burrow first as you guys are not keyed in yet. We'll see and analyse the information we got. Luna, Neville, Ginny, don't forget about the DnH-"

"Don't worry, Hermione. Luna and I already on it. Neville also had started to work with Fred and George about the defense mechanism" Ginny said. Hermione and Ron nodded in approval.

"If something happened to Draco or Dumbledore-" Neville spoke up.

"We'll take over their quest, with or without permission" Ron and Hermione said together without any hesistation.

* * *

 _Living room, Grimmauld Place, 25th July, 1997;_

While the Order was in the middle of a meeting; Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna were contemplating the informations they've got so far. To be honest, it didn't help much. To be frankly saying, they were right at the dead end. Fred and George were doing their best in delaying the Order, but they were seriously out of time as time waits for no one.

Their brain was busy trying to figure something out when suddenly, a loud crack could be heard and a figure suddenly appeared right in the middle of their circle.

It was Draco Malfoy...a seriously injured Malfoy.

The three girls were frozen but Ron and Neville didn't waste any time. They quickly supported Draco by puting their arm around Draco's waist before the injured teen could fell. Ron winced when he saw Draco's badly amputated right arm and a huge gash on his neck, shoulder and on his right thigh; the gash looked more like bite marks. When Draco faced up, they all gasped in horror. On the gaunt face full of stress, the was a clawmark. A huge, still, bleeding clawmark, started from the middle of Draco's forehead, all the way to his right ears; injuring his eye along the way.

"Draco, what happ-" Hermione trying to ask, but she was then was cut off by Draco himself. Using what was left, he quickly said;

"Inferis. Dumbledore's dead-" Ignoring the gasps around him, he continued; but not after he noticed the double layer privacy charm and silencing charm being casted around the living room.

"Voldemort created 7 Horcruxes. A diary, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, Gaunt's ring, Nagini-" By then, Draco stopped for a moment as he started to cough out blood.

"Malfoy!"

"We need to call Madam Pomfrey and probably Professor Snape as well" Suggested Hermione.

"I'll do it" Luna said as she went to the floo.

"Listen! This is important! The diary, it has been destroyed by Potter back in second year. The ring and the diadem, we managed to destroy. When we tried to take the locket, we realised it was a trap. Dumbledore sacrificed himself to save me. Now, listen here carefully...the real locket is somewhere here; right in this place- the cup, is placed in Gringgots...in Bellatrix's vault" Again, Draco's cough. But then, he laughed.

"Haha, before I passed out, Weasel. Give this to Potter, will you? It's from Dumbledore" Draco took out something from his pocket and gave it to Ron. When everybody saw it, they immediately knew what it was;

It was a golden snitch.

Before Draco could close his eyes, Ginny asked something that was on everyone's mind.

"Wait, you said there are 7 Horcruxes, but you only mentioned 6. What is the last one?"

With a tired laugh, Draco answered...

"...it's Harry bloody Potter" And Draco passed out.

 _Well, fuck..._

* * *

 _Feel free to comment below. Thank you for reading._


	11. Chapter 11

**Desclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, **Grammar and spelling mistakes** , POV changes, Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name._

* * *

Somewhere, 9th centuries;

Stoick the Vast was not a good father. A good leader? Yes. A good father? Husband? Not at all. Valka and Hiccup were all the proofs you need. He couldn't protect Valka and he couldn't shape Hiccup into the viking he supposed to be.

He was a failure. He tried to make up for his mistake by being a leader that everyone look up into and hopefully his only son would do the same. Unfortunately, it was proven to be fruitless.

But he won't give up. He might have lose his chance with Valka but with Hiccup, he still have a chance. His mind full with determination to fix his relationship with Hiccup.

And so, while he was visting his friend- King Fergus of the DunBroch, to celebrate the birth of their triplets; he took the chance to ask Fergus about it. Which then led to him (and Fergus) being lectured by Queen Elinor herself. That woman sure has that voice of dominance which could make men feel guilty, ain't she?

After a month, he came back as a new man. He decided to push himself and continue to shape Hiccup to be a man he was supposed to be. He will find some time to spend with Hiccup and fix their relationship as father and son and everything would be perfect. _Yes, it should be perfect..._

But imagine his surprise when the first thing that greeted him when he arrived at the port of his village was the news of his son disappearence. His son had disappeared for 5 days, and nobody could find him. Some didn't even know about his disappearence or even bothered about it until;

"FIND HIM!" Stoick's voice were thunderous and furious and everyone immediatly moved according to Stoick's orders and plans in searching for his son.

* * *

For 2 days they searched, and still no lead. Stoick was ready to lead a group of search party himself when suddenly, those damn dragons came.

Stoick was fighting furiously, letting out all of his anger and worry on any dragons he could fight, catch, or these dragons touched even one strand of Hiccup's hair...

"Hiccup!" When Stoick heard Gobber's shout, he immediately went to Gobber with a few men behind him. When he arrived, what he saw almost made him stop breathing.

Hiccup was unconscious and he was only 5 feet away from being attack by a dragon that shouldn't exist anymore...

"A Nightfury.." gasped Gobber in awe. It was dark, yes. But everyone could see the shining black scale from its body and the huge emerald eyes from the light that came from the moon and the fire from the burning house behind them. But the awestruck moment didn't last for long when Stoick suddenly boomed his voice.

"KILL THAT DRAGON" And he threw his axe.

* * *

Harry was panicked. At the moment, he was busy evading and running from bunch of fiery arrows that were graciously being sent by the angry vikings.

But that wasn't important right now, nor it was matter. What really matter was Hiccup. What a dumb shit thing to do. He was not an expert in case of obliviating! What if he break Hiccup's mind?! _Oh, not Hiccup's bright mind..._

And the unfortunate thing was, his magic respond to his panic wish! Hah, funny right? So, magic did respond to strong emotions. _Surprise! Better crossed that on my list, hah! Note the sarcasm._

With a pray in his heart for Hiccup to be okay, he leapt off the cliff, and flew.

* * *

It was 2 days later Hiccup woke up. His head felt like it was splitting and he felt something was missing but he couldn't figure it out. When he went down from his room, he was met with his furious dad and a relief Gobber. They were talking about something a moment ago but Hiccup couldn't hear any of it before his dad saw him and stopped talking.

"Uh, morning, Dad" Hiccup awkwardly greeted his dad. His dad didn't say or do anything but to glare at him while he made his way to drink some water. Gobber greeted him cheerfully as always and that made him feel a little better.

"Did you know how hard it is, for us to find you?" Stoick asked with a strained voice. Gobber watched the scene played infront of him. He threw a sympathetic smile at Hiccup. Hiccup face turned into an honest bemused expression and it made Gobber tilted his head. But Stoick didn't see that bemused expression from his son as he was consumed with fury.

"What are you talking about dad?" Before Stoick could retaliate more, Gobber cut him off.

"Hiccup, what was the last thing you remember?"

"I-I was helping Gobbe- wait that's n-not it...I was walking in the woods..a-and..wait, what happened next? Guys, I can't remember. Gobber? Dad? What happened? I-I can't remember! Why can't I remember?!" Upon his confession, Gobber dragged Stoick into the corner of the room and discussing something with him. They didn't realised Hiccup was hyperventilating and he was nearly having a panic attack. _Something was missing. There was a hole. Why did it hurts so much? There was someone. Someone... Why can't I remember?_

And then there was a loud thud and both Stoick and Gobber turned quickly only to see Hiccup went unconscious again.

* * *

It was quiet...

Too quiet...

Harry was on his way to the nest. In his talon grasp was a huge buck, which hopefully, could satisfied the Queen's hunger. He was enjoying his night fly when suddenly, he was surrounded by a bunch of dragons. Infact, there was no room for him to move and fly around. The dragons were leading him to somewhere and Harry didn't have a choice other than to follow. _Oh, joy..._

* * *

 _Oh, boy. She's mad, isn't she?_

Imagine his surprise when he was being led to the lower entrance of the nest. Guess where that entrance leads to? Yes, the Queen.

At first he was scared. But when he met the Queen face to face and she set her eyes on him with a silent demeanor...he was terrified. A completely silent woman was not good thing. Then, it came...the Queen gave one silent growl, and the gate of hell opened for Harry that night.

And he could do nothing...

Every single dragons in the nest attacked him without any mercy. He had been burned, bit, clawed and whipped. He couldn't escape. He couldn't evade or even protect himself. He was strong and fast, yes. But he couldn't fight the whole nest all at once. This shit was obviously a punishment for him. Punishment for leaving the nest for too long. Punishment for neglecting his duty. Punishment for trying to leave the Queen.

While he was being tortured, Harry wondered why he didn't leave? Oh yes, he can't...because the Queen controlled almost every dragon around the area and she could find him everywhere, no matter where he went.

Apparently, the Queen still needs me as she ordered them to not harm my wings and my tail...thought Harry with a dark chuckle.

Harry didn't know how many days had passed, but when the torture stopped, he couldn't think a shit. He went out of the nest, limping. His mind was fuzzy and he can't feel a shit of his body parts. _If this what it feels like to die, I would appreciate life more..._

He could taste that metalic taste inside his mouth and his ears were ringing. Harry chuckled slightly followed with a groan out of pain when he heard a voice in his head saying "You are a fool, Potter" and it sounded a lot like Snape. Ahh, out of a bunch of his friend, he missed Snape? _Haha, I'm definitely dying. I think my brain broke..._

Spitting out blood from his mouth, Harry thought; _Iwish I could somehow know how everyone was doing..._

And at that time, somehow Magic had suddenly became generous...she granted his wish; and much more.

Feeling a tug in his mind, Harry was forcefully pulled into his mindscape, leaving his dragon animagus instinct took over his body while magic slowly healed him.

For a year Harry didn't use his magic and it had caused his core to be dormant and a little hard to reach. And that was why it took long enough to fully heal him.

And when Harry was healthy and strong enough to take over his dragon body back, it was 2 and a half year later.

* * *

 _Feel free to comment below. Thank you for reading._


	12. Chapter 12

**Desclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, **Grammar and spelling mistakes** , POV changes, Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name_

* * *

When Harry (successfully) took over his dragon body back, the first thing in his mind was;

 _Am I really this big?_

Harry didn't know how many days, weeks or even, years, had passed since he had been away. He was so sure it wasn't that long, right? So why did his dragon body seemed bigger than the last time? Just how long I had been gone?

Before Harry could contemplate more about this disturbing situation (which was not, actually), his nerve suddenly told him to fly away immediately. At first, Harry was reluctant, but then, when a sudden rush of fear creeped through his spine made him remember why. It was the Queen.

Didn't want to risk anything, Harry took off. Where to? He don't have any idea, anywhere is fine but here.

* * *

As Harry flew, he remembered the time when he was awake inside his mindscape...

 _Harry opened his eyes slowly. He was aware when he felt the sudden change. The air was light; unlike before where his lungs was burning everytime he tried to suck in air, this time it was...light- calming, even. When his eyes opened fully and his sight had been cleared, it was night. That wasn't weird, not at all; but the fact he could see Hogwarts shone in moonlight in her glory infront of him made him jolted awake in awareness._

 _Where was he? What happened? Then suddenly, a flash of memory entered his mind and he remembered immediately. He was gravely injured. He was really sured he would die when suddenly he felt something pulling his mind and then, here he was..._

 _ **Oh right, I was pulled inside my mindscape. That explains why...**_

 _That explained how he felt safe, secure and calm right now. He didn't even feel any pain from the lashing he received from the dragons. His magic protected him. The fact that he was pulled into his mindscape, made Harry realise how worse it was. He felt glad but couldn't help but to feel mad at the same time. He was ready to die at that moment! Is it so hard to grant his wish?_

 _Sighing heavily, Harry decided to take a walk. It wasn't everytime he could visit his mindscape. He did meditate, yes; but it was rare for him to find an entrance into his mindscape. When he meditated, Harry focused solely on grasping his human mind; tying and controlling his dragon instict and mind, so it doesn't went haywire and starts trying to take over his body. To find an entrance into a mindscape, one must empty their mind while letting their core magic to flow calmly and swiftly inside their body without overflowing it; that's what the book said. Hard? Yes. Impossible? Not. But living in 9th centuries where dragons roaming everywhere, obviously didn't left Harry any choice or time to open his mindscape often._  
 _Walking into the Forbidden Forest with the bright fireflies and the moon as the source of light, Harry realise he had arrived at the end of his mindscape as there was nothing to walk on anymore. Infront of him, there was only a dark blank abyss._

 _Harry knew he shouldn't let the curiosity got the better of him but he couldn't help it. He leaned foward, only to let himself fell..._

 _He fell..._

 _Fell..._

 _Deep inside the bottomless pit..._

 _He didn't know how long had passed as he seemed continuesly falling without stopping. He didn't know when did he fell unconscious, but when he opened his emerald eyes...he was into a huge shock._

 _ **I'm...dangling?**_

 _"Kreacher, give us the locket" **Ron? Hermione? Luna? Wha- why did they call me Kreacher?**_

 _Harry could feel his body being gripped tightly by a pair of tiny wrinkly hands. He saw how he moved slowly, away from his friends. He saw how Ron gritted his teeth and how paled Ron's hand was as he clenched his hand in a fist. Hermione was biting his lower lips and Luna was weirdly staring straight at him. Both of the girls was pointing a wand menacingly at him -or whoever holding him right now._

 _Harry opened his mouth to ask what's happening. But his voice wasn't there. Harry paled and cold sweat started to form on his forehead. Before Harry could start to panic, the person -thing?- who held him started to sprint._

 _"KREACHER! SOMEBODY STOP HIM!" Ron's shout could be heard behind him. Harry didn't know why, or who held him, but this person needed to handle him with care. He was dangling nonstop and Harry felt the urge to throw up was getting stronger in every second._

 _ **Bloody hell, what the fuck is happening here? Wait, is that Neville?**_

 _True in his words, Neville was infront of him. His face full of determination and then Harry saw Neville whipped his wand._

 _"Stupefy!"_

 _And the blankness took him away..._

* * *

 _Harry woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily. He was confused. What the hell was that? When Harry took noticed of his surrounding, he realised he wasn't falling. He was laying on the soft grass in his mindscape. Everything looked normal as if what just happened never happened at all._

 _Shaking his head, Harry decided to make sure of it, himself. He took the same way which led him to the bottomless pit, and when he arrived, he jumped._

* * *

 _The second time it happened when he opened his eyes, he realised he was in a vault. How did he knew? Where else there could be mountains of galleons and heaps of treasure? Who else use galleons other than wizards and witches?. Anyway, like the last time, his voice was useless and he can't move on his own but unlike last time, this time he was on an altar surrounded by...cups?_

 _"We need to grab the cup, Ron!"_

 _"Which one, Hermione?"_

 _"There!" Hermione pointed at Harry._

 _"Are you su-"_

 _"FOR THE LOVE OF- WILL YOU HURRY UP, WEASLEY?! I KNOW YOU WANT TO DIE DROWNING IN FORTUNE, BUT DON'T DRAG ME WITH YOU! JUST TAKE THE DAMN HORCRUX!"_

 _Harry was stunned. There, infront of him was his friends working together with Malfoy and slowly but quickly being drowned by the multiplying fortune. But that wasn't what made Harry stunned. What made Harry stunned was his friends and his rival appearence._  
 _They looked, old...than the last time he saw them. Worn out was the correct word if you want to be more specific. Ron was taller that's for sure, but he was tense and hard than the lanky Ron Harry used to know. Hermione seemed rougher than she used to be. Gone was her long hair, replaced by shoulder length bushy brown hair that was kept by a muggle hairband at the nape of her neck. But the one that changed the most was Malfoy._

 _From his right shoulder to his right hand were made out from woods. The were runes carved all around the fake wooden arm and shoulder. Draco's hair was messy and he wore an eyepatch on his right eye and there were numerous scars on his face and neck. The most visible one were the scars which looked like a clawmark on his face and a gash on his neck._

 _They all seemed worn out. Their face were gaunt. Their eyes burned with fury determination._

 _ **What happened to you guys?**_

 _Harry saw Ron reached to him and then he knew nothing after that..._

* * *

 _Again, Harry woke up on the soft grass of his mindscape. His head was full with questions. Was it true? Everything he saw about his friends just now... It was like back in the fifth year when he dreamed he attacked Mr. Weasley all over again._

 _ **Everything is so fuck up right now...should I be worried about them? It could be just a dream...**_

 _Don't want to risk anything further, Harry decided to do it again. Sure, curiosity killed the cat, but satifaction brought it back. Infact, Harry was sure he has more lives than a cat which has 9 lives._

* * *

 _The third time Harry opened his eyes after he jumped, it took a lot while than the others. And this time, he was in a display cupboard surrounded by some other mild dark artifacts. Like before, he could do nothing and as expected, he couldn't use his voice._

 _But Harry didn't expect to see Luna infront of him, looking at him as if she was inspecting something- which she probably was. Luna blinked her eyes, Harry did too and then Luna smiled._

 _"Hey, Harry"_

 _ **Luna? How did yo- Never mind. What happened, Luna? What happened since I've been gone? How long have I been gone? What happened to Malfoy? Luna, do you know caused me to back in time? You guys-**_

 _Harry realised he was just talking inside his mind and not using his voice, but euphoria made him distract and not care if Luna could hear him or not. He needed to know anything about his friends; and when he said friends, that included Mal- Draco._

 _"Harry, I could feel a brief part of you within the Horcruxes..." Harry stopped. Somehow, he knew Luna left the part 'but I couldn't hear you, I'm sorry', but Harry understood her and he let Luna talked._

 _"I couldn't tell you much, but everyone is working hard to search for you and find a way to bring you back"_

 _ **Ok, that was a good news...** Luna opened her mouth to talk, but then there was a struggle in her eyes as if she was battling herself either to tell Harry that particular thing or not. Then, Luna shook her head._

 _"Anyway Harry, I knew you would be back someday so take your time. Everything is fine here, a thad more fiery; yes, but everything is fine. When you come back and fulfill your destiny, don't forget to introduce us to him, will you? Wherever you are, I hope you find happiness, Harry"_

 _ **Luna?**_

 _"I would really suggest you to search about human horcrux, Harry"_

 _ **Wait, Luna! Wtf?!**_

 _And then, Harry woke up, with questions and confusion, stronger than before..._

* * *

 _When Harry tried to get to the abbys again, he didn't find the way. It was as if the abbys was unexisted and if he tried to find his way by walking foward nonstop, he would find himself back at the lake from the other side he was originally from. If he entered the forest from the North, he would come out at the same place where he entered before, at the opposite side. It was confusing as hell. So, Harry made a decision to rest well and wait until the day he woke up._

* * *

Too deep into his thoughts, Harry didn't realise the night had arrived until, a small dragon nearly bump into him when he subconsciously slow flying. Harry growled at the small Terrible Terror and shooed it away.

When Harry shooed the small dragon, Harry took a glance behind him and damn, there was a lot of dragons. A brief of concentrated hearing, Harry could hear the Queen's order...

 _Hahhh, time to get to work..._ sighed Harry. Didn't want to experience the nearly death experience like the last time - especially when he just woke up, Harry followed the group of dragons

...to the Isle of Berk.

* * *

 _Please comment down below. I need motivation ;w;_

 _Thank you for reading until this chapter_


	13. Chapter 13

**Desclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, **Grammar and spelling mistakes** , POV changes, Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name_

* * *

Harry weren't fully aware of his surroundings. He knew there was chaos everywhere, but his mind didn't have any space for that. He was thinking about what Luna just told him. Horcrux... what in Merlin's name was that? Furthermore, how could he investigate and learn further about Horcrux? Especially here, somewhere in 9th centuries?

 _Where could I find magical books about Horcrux, here? Why did everything must be so complicat- WHOAA!_

Too contemplated into his musings during his aimless fast flying; Harry almost had a collision with a watch tower. Fortunately, his reflexes still worked, and without any further ado; Harry blasted the watch tower off into bits and pieces. At that moment, Harry was completely caught off guard when he was hit by an iron net.

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, now 15, was not an amazing person. In fact, one might say he was a nobody. No matter how hard he try or how hard he didn't try, he always messed things up. He did try to quit, yes; but there was something back in his head, always told him to try and never give up. Truthfully, it annoyed the hell out of him and he was pretty sure his father and the villagers felt the same, but he did it anyway. He listened to the voice inside his mind. The voice, the only thing which trust him to the whole.

So, when the dragon attack came, Hiccup didn't waste any time. He went to Gobber's shop, hopefully to get some gears and equipment and maybe some weapons. He might be over exaggerated, but he can't help it! He was anxious and when every person he bumped into, told him to get inside, his determination went up to a notch and so was his insecurities; and that was so not helping at all.

After being pushed by Astrid and the groupies - and that clearly signified how an outcast he was - , Hiccup was then being lectured by Gobber on how he should stop being 'this'. It was all the same speech. Stop doing this, stop doing that, stop thinking this and that; but the most hurtful one was, Stop being 'this'. _Huh, I guess the only way I could prove myself is to vanish myself and be someone else…_

Hiccup was tired of crying, so he didn't. Instead, when he was sure and confident that Gobber was completely gone, Hiccup grabbed and pushed the net cannon as quickly as he could towards near the end of the cliff where an abandon watch tower was placed. If he wants to prove himself, he wanted to do it right and he wanted to do it big. He will catch the Night Fury and everyone will acknowledge him, yes they will. Preparing the cannon, he was ready.

 _Come on, come on…_

Then suddenly, the watch tower exploded. The fact that he could hear the dragon, but not see it, made him full of anticipation. The chance that it was a Night Fury, was there. Hiccup wouldn't do nothing to miss it. A few moment of advanced observation, Hiccup saw it and he pulled the trigger.

…

I…hit it. I HIT IT!

"I HIT IT! YES! Did anybody see that?!" Hiccup jumped and shouted in joy. But the moment of euphoria was cut short when a Monsterious Nightmare suddenly appeared from the edge of the cliff.

"…anybody but you"

* * *

"Not here, I guess" Hiccup sighed in exasperation. He marked the place on the map he drew in his notebook and closed it harshly. He kicked some pebbles, trying to steam off his tired temper and his main annoyance. Astrid and the others, the villagers, Dad, and even Gobber… They all can do whatever they want to do. _Fine, don't believe me and call me a liar; fine! I'll just search my dragon and I'll prove them wrong. If only it isn't this hard to find…_

Sighing again, Hiccup sat on the ground and leaned on a tree as he looked up. Sometimes, there was this déjà vu feeling when he went outside like this. It was weird when he first felt it, and it took him a while to get used to it. Gobber had told him it was probably caused by his short-term memory lost when he was twelve. He didn't remember any of those days; and that was the point. But sometimes, when he looked upon something like; a bonfire, river, pathways or anything, it would trigger something in him. It was warm, it was comfort, it was safe, and it hurt sometimes. He wouldn't and couldn't tell anybody about this and taking the risk to be called a liar and a fool again.

Shaking and pushing his thoughts away, Hiccup deemed he had enough rest for now. He continued his searching and drew a few maps along the way. Another thing, ever since he woke up and losing his memories, he could navigate himself better since then. He was pretty sure he could survive in the woods and live there by himself if he wanted to. Hiccup didn't remember when or who taught him. There was a glimpse, yes; but all he could see was a bright green and sometimes he could hear a river streaming behind. The harder he tried to remember, the more blur it get and it was frustrating.

After Hiccup walked down the short hill, pushing some branches only to get slapped back, he finally found the dragon.

* * *

Harry didn't expect this at all. In truth, he was offended. How come a mere iron net could sustain him? Impossible. It should be impossible to catch him. Nobody should be able to see him. He was dark as the night and he was fast as the wind itself; if he could say it himself. And he was a human too, damn it! No other dragon could think like a human as he did, so it should be harder to catch him as he could predict a human. Thus, he felt really offended and his pride was wounded.

 _Bloody cowards, shooting some hard-made-from-iron net at me from my back. Brave? Pssh, I'll show them some bravery when I release myself from this bloody thing. Fucking back shooter..._

Harry had tried everything to unbind himself, but to no avail. No matter how much he wiggled, crawled, and rolled, the damn thing won't even budge. Hell, he even tried and licked the net! But Harry won't give up no matter what. It was uncomfortable, he was hungry and there was something wrong with his tail. He needed to release himself before anyone sees him. _Or any dragon, hopefully. My pride are wounded enough._

Harry realised he was getting a lot different and prouder or cockier than before, but Harry shook it off assuming it was caused by his dragon's influences. At least he was doing it better than Malfoy. _I'll show them why people said dragons are a proud creature._

Harry tried to wiggle his way out again. But before he could do that, a sound of a snap grasped his attention and Harry couldn't help himself but to think; _Ffffuuucccckkkkkk...!_

Harry stayed still tensely. His eyes quickly catched a skinny figure, warily walked towards him. When the figure sidestepped - probably to inspect him more clearly - Harry gave the person his most bored face to mock him. When Harry could see the figure with more details, Harry's heart skipped a beat in a turmoil.

 _Where have I seen that face before? And this smell, so familiar but at the same time it's not.._.

Have you ever feel that feeling when you go somewhere, like into your room, but then you forgot why you were there in the first place? For Harry, that was what it felt like at the moment. Fortunately, his mind clicked and he got the answer not long after that.

 _Hiccup! Yes, how could I forgot? This must be Hiccup's older brother as their smell is similar but has a little differences and- Oh Merlin, his face is literally the same is not a tad older. Hiccup never mentioned he had a brother, though. Oh, I hope Hiccup is okay. I could check on him after I get away from this. I'm pretty sure it's been only if not days, probably weeks since that day. Oh, I hope my obliviate spell didn't work..._

Unbeknownst to Harry, it has been 2 and a half years since the day he met Hiccup and while his obliviation didn't work properly, it has still done its job; keeping Hiccup away from that particular memory. While Harry was mumbling inside his mind, he didn't realise the conflict that went through in the mind of the person who found him.

* * *

 _I finally did it...I just catch a Night Fury..._

"Oh, this is huge. I did it. I TOOK DOWN THIS MIGHTY BEAST-" but a menacing growl made Hiccup jumped and fall on his bum. In fear, Hiccup unsheathed a knife with a trembling hand. The dragon infront of him wasn't dead and he realised how dangerous his situation was if he kept stalling.

"Just one strike behind the neck and this will be over. I'll kill you and bring you to my dad. I'll prove to everyone. I'm a viking. I'M A VIKING!" He yelled when a growl escaped from the dragon. Hiccup raised his knife and stabilised himself for an extra momentum for his knife. He embraced himself and closed his eyes.

 _I'm ready. I could do this... Just a quick stab. That's all it takes._

But Hiccup made a mistake when he opened his eyes and met a familiar, but forgotten emerald green eye. Suddenly, a flash of blurry memories suddenly appeared inside his mind. Hiccup gasped and dropped his knife.

* * *

 _Please comment down below. I need motivation ;w;_

 _Thank you for reading until this chapter_


	14. Chapter 14

**Desclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, **Grammar and spelling mistakes** , POV changes, Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name_

* * *

It all happened within a second. When Harry saw the knife, he knew what's going to happen. Though he didn't anticipate his dragon instict to went haywire. Harry didn't afraid to die, you see; but if possible, he want to die while flying freely. Knowing he didn't have a choice in that matter, Harry looked straight into the young teen's eyes and couldn't help but to think how similar it was to the twelve year old boy that he had promised to meet again.

Suddenly, the teen dropped his knife and a painful expression was seen on his face. When Harry saw the knife dropped, Harry's consciousness retreated and went back into his mind and his dragon self took over. Harry didn't realise how much his dragon self was cautious by the knife. When the knife moved, it was the last resort and the Nightfury was ready to attack.

* * *

 _What was that?_ Thought Hiccup. His head suddenly exploded. It was weird. He- he need to get out of there and think about it. _Oh God, it felt worse than before. I need to tell Gobber..._

Hiccup turned to walk away, but then he remembered the dragon. What about it? Should he just let it be? But what if other viking found it? Urgghh, if it wasn't because of his headache, he could have think clearly...

Slowly he turned around, and regretted it. When he saw the dragon's state, being binded by the net tightly, Hiccup couldn't help but to feel remorse. It shouldn't be like this. It was just wrong to torture it like this. He should end the dragon's life fast but he just couldn't do it.

Finding his resolve, Hiccup knew he would regretting this more than he could think off but he knew it was more than it's worth. Quickly, Hiccup took the knife and cut the rope that binded the net.

When the last rope had been cut off, Hiccup let out a relief breath. But then his breath was cut short when the Nightfury pinned him by the huge rock behind him. Hiccup was stunned; not because a huge dragon was pinning him, but because he was mesmerised by the fierce emerald eyes that seemed to be looking straight into his soul.

* * *

After so long neglecting his meditation, Harry didn't expect for it to be this hard to take over his dragon body back. Not when the dragon itself felt cautious and insecure. While trying hard to tug the dragon's consciousness away, Harry took a peek through the dragon's eyes and to be honest, he didn't like what he saw. The teen was petrified, at least that was what Harry thought.

Not long after that, Harry finally could take over, but it was too late. He had taunted the teen! He had roared right infront of the teen's face. Oh, he could see the poor teen's leg was giving out by each second...

 _Oh no, I just mentally scarred someone's child! And it's Hiccup's brother! Oh no..._

Panicked because thinking he just might somewhat destroyed someone's masculinity, Harry flew out of there; only for him to crash into trees and fall into a hole.

* * *

It took a while for Hiccup to gather himself to move again after that. When he managed to walk again, Hiccup ran; hoping for his legs to work faster so he could cocoon himself underneath his blanket so he could calm down and cotemplate more about what just happened. But of course, since when Odin was on his side?

"You'll begin your training tomorrow morning" Period. No more question to be asked. Just right after he said he don't want to fight a dragon, his dad had told him to enter the dragon training. Yeah, good ol' dad. Not even listening to his poor son for a while.

With the 'conversation' he had with his dad just now, all of today's event that had been aching inside his mind suddenly being washed away; leaving only a vivid of loneliness and tiredness of his dad's behaviour over him.

Watching his dad walked away for a battle that might take his life away, the flash of memory of a gentle laugh and a kind green eyes that caused his head throbbing pain this early morning, didn't even cross his mind.

* * *

Deep into the woods, Harry had to deal with his own problem. That was the reason he literally was rolling on the ground at the moment. How did this happened?

It all started when Harry fall into somekind of a hole or a pit (not too deep but deep enough to trap him inside). Harry tried to fly but for some reason, he couldn't. Not to mention the itchiness on his tail. Harry saw a small way out between the two huge stone but he couldn't fit it in his dragon form.

That was when shits happened.

When Harry turned back into his human body, he felt the sense of déjà vu when he suddenly tripped over something that was wrapping onto his leg. _Oh no, not again..._

Instead of his usual 'human' form, he was back to this dragon hybrid form...with an extra appendage. His pair of wings. How convenient if he could use it to fly! Oh wait, of course he can; if not for this forsaken tail! And eventhough he was indeed smaller than his dragon size, he still couldn't fit to walk through the gap between the rocks as his wings couldn't fit.

Harry was frustrated; and that was the reason he was rolling on the ground while cursing everything in his mind.

Why did he turned back into this hybrid form? Was it that long he had been neglecting his meditation?

All these thoughts quickly being washed away when he sniffed a familiar scent coming on his way. Turning back into the Nightfury, Harry hid himself behind a huge rock and waited for the young teen he met yesterday to make an entrance.

* * *

Hiccup didn't know what possessed him to do this. Actually, he did know, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. He won't admit that he felt something over the dragon. Not at all. Nu'uh. He just wanted to study his enemy better. Yes, that was it. Nothing more. Not to see those emerald- _No! Stop it, Hiccup! Focus!_

Ducking under the sheild that he had stuck between the rocks, Hiccup looked around warily for one black dragon while holding out the fish that he brought with him in attempt to draw it out from whenever it was hiding.

Hiccup didn't expect it would come out sooner though.

* * *

 _Oh, bless this kid for bringing me a fish. Oh no, what if he didn't eat yet? Or worse, that's the only fish he got? And I just ate it?! Oh Merlin, I'm sorry. I should make up for it..._

And Harry took out the undigested (yet) fish out of his stomach. Harry was weirded enough with his behaviour today, he didn't even question his act of kindness. He blamed his dragonself.

* * *

Hiccup wondered why this creature infront of him considered as a beast that needed to be killed. The Nightfury infront of him wasn't like what everyone said it was. Then Hiccup understood; they were being misunderstood...and the dragon paid the price.

Realising how close he was with the dragon, Hiccup couldn't resist his desire to touch the dragon. He tried a few times but to no avail. It was obvious that the Nightfury wasn't keen to being touched.

* * *

 _This guy is persistent!_

Thought Harry as he hid his face using his tail. To be honest, Harry was quite afraid of being near to the young teen next to him. If the dragon could take over even within his control once, then it might be happening again. He might hurt the teen later, who knows? Overall, Harry needed to be as far as he can from the teen -who he thought was Hiccup's brother; and continued too always- _CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_

Unfortunately, yesterday event of nearly being eaten by a huge dragon and being roared right infront of the face didn't shake the teen off at all. Infact, the teen seemed to be intrigued more on him.

 _Oh bugger, are you pouting and brooding on me now?_ Harry huffed on his mind.

* * *

Hiccup decided to not disturb the Nightfury anymore. He could try again later. Hiccup stood up and sat near the lake; away from the Nightfury. He started to get bored but Hiccup didn't want to leave yet, so he took a stick and draw on the sand.

* * *

Harry was curious. The teen was drawing something. Harry didn't actually paying attention to what the teen was drawing. He was actually looking at the moving stick. It was moving! Left, right, up, and down! Harry didn't know why he felt the urge to catch the moving stick but he needed to control it. _Get yourself together! Damn it, Harry! I wonder what he's drawing..._

As Harry saw the drawing, Harry felt really happy. The teen was drawing him! Harry felt really giddy he wanted to draw too! Harry knew he was being all weird and not himself, but he would deal with the problem later.

* * *

Hiccup watched with an amusement as the Nightfury literally took out a tree and drew on the ground. It was quite cute actually.

He watched as the dragon twist and twirl everywhere while drawing as if it was a masterpiece. When it was done, Hiccup avoided from stepping on the lines after getting a few warning growls from the dragon.

Hiccup was so focused on not stepping the huge line of masterpiece, he didn't realise he was getting closer to the Nightfury. When he did, he was only a few inches away.

* * *

When Harry saw the teen who was a few inches close to him, his mind immediately thinking of Hiccup. How similar the boy infront of him with the scrawney boy he met.

Harry compared the teen's eyes and couldn't help but to notice how dim it was than Hiccup's eyes eventhough it was full of wonder and curiosity like Hiccup. _Merlin, I must've really miss that boy..._

Harry watched as the teen closed his eyes and reached his hand. Decided to compel and give a chance to the teen infront of him, Harry reached to it and bumped his snout on the reaching hand.

The teen's face after that moment, was worth a lot.

* * *

A few days after that, the teen came again. Harry didn't know why the teen had decided to call him as Toothless. He has teeth, damn it! It was just retractable. Why can't the teen understands that?

All of Harry's inner turmoil suddenly being washed away when he smelt a lot of fishes inside the huge basket that the teen had brought with him. Harry didn't eat for days so he wouldn't reject any offer at this point. Except;

 _OH MY GOD, IS THAT AN EEL? OH NO! SOMEBODY, TAKE IT AWAY PLEASE!_

"Ok, ok. No eel, right? Yeah, I don't like it, too"

* * *

Harry knew why he can't fly. His tail was broken. Harry didn't have any knowledge about his species and thus, he assumed his tail would grow back someday.

Harry didn't know it would grow that fast though. He might couldn't have seen his own tail when his head was stuck in a basket; but he could feel something on his tail. Something was attached on his broken tail and he felt complete again.

That was when Harry decided to take off.

Harry was so focused on getting out of the place, he didn't realise he had a passenger on his tail. But when he did, Harry was grateful there was a lake right underneath him because the moment he shook of the teen, Harry just realised he couldn't control his tail flap; and thus, he fall down.

* * *

"OH GOD, IT WORKS! Can you believe it?!" Harry looked at the joyful teen with an exasperate eyes. He couldn't believe it! The teen nearly drown because he was tremendously excited and forgot how to swim. Harry had to drag him to the shore only to see the teen jumped up and down.

Granted, his invention of 'fake tail' was impressive but should he really got that excited; he forgot how to swim? Harry sighed tiredly as he shook himself dry.

When Harry had satisfied with his dryness, he turned around to see how the teen was only to see the teen rolling and giggling on the ground; still in his wet clothes. _Seriously? Doesn't he feel cold or something?_

Worried about the teen's health, Harry grunted as if to remind the teen about his wet clothes, but then he was met with a different reaction from the teen.

The teen stopped giggling and looked at him with a smile that was probably brighter than a star. The teen ran towards Harry and hugged him, excitedly.

"It works! I can't believe it! It may need some improvement later, but it works! Haha! You'll fly again, pal. I'll make sure of it"

That was the moment when realisation hit him like a brick. Harry didn't realise it at first because it was so different. The smell of ashes, woods, irons, and metal always on the teen so he didn't take a notice. But now, with the teen being drenched and cleaned by the lake and how close his distance from the teen; he could sniffed the familiar scent that he didn't realised how much he missed the source.

 _Hiccup?!_

* * *

 _Feel free to comment down below. (pls do comment ;w;)_

 _Thank you for reading until this chapter._


	15. Chapter 15

**Desclaimer**

: I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, **Grammar and spelling mistakes** , POV changes, Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name_

* * *

 _Hiccup?!_

Harry was shocked. It was no mistake, there was Hiccup, standing right infront of him! Harry was totally taken aback, he didn't realise he was gaping.

Hiccup, who was dripping wet, saw the dragon's expression and he paused from his excitement.

"Hey Toothless, your mouth is quite wide there. What are you thinking?" Hiccup said as he made his way to his dragon.

Harry, who was now in his animagus form; which was a dragon called Toothless, shook his head to get back into reality. Something was wrong. Harry knew that a teenage boy grew taller in much faster pace after puberty, but this was impossible.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was getting worried. Toothless seemed restless. Toothless's eyes were opened wide and huge while it looked at Hiccup. Did he do something wrong? Did the eel smell stuck on him? Gone was his happy and excited smile, worry could be seen clearly on Hiccup's face.

"Hey bud, are you oka-" Hiccup tried to reach to Toothless, but suddenly the dragon lashed at him and leapt away as far as it could before hiding behind a huge boulder.

Hiccup was speechless. What just happened? Wasn't Toothless happy they found a way for it to fly again? Was Toothless mad at him? But they have been friendly over the past week! Why would it be angry at him?

"Toothless?" Hiccup tried again, but a growl from Toothless made Hiccup stop from taking a step near the dragon.

"O-okay, I'll be back tomorrow... o-or whenever you allow me to..." Hesistating a bit, Hiccup walked back to his village with a dreadful and confused feelings and thoughts, in his dripping wet clothes in a middle of a cold windy weather.

Looking back at Hiccup's slouching back, Harry felt guilty for letting Hiccup go in that kind of way. His guilt went up a notch when he heard Hiccup sneezed. He should let Hiccup dry himself first, but the uncomfortable feeling inside his stomach knowing he had done something that was probably impossible and a mistake again, made him resisted the urge.

Something was clearly wrong. Besides, if Harry could mess with time once, who said he couldn't mess with it again?

Come on! Think, Harry! Think! What could cause this? What exactly is happening?

All of the sudden, Harry's consciousness was being pulled.

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes few times to contemplate his situation at the moment. He was being pulled forcefully into his mind...again. The word 'forcefully' maybe wasn't the right word as oddly enough, it always happened everytime he was in panic or everytime he wished for something to happen to save his arse. Harry knew magic is strongly affected by strong emotions but it shouldn't possible for it to happen that often! Right?

 _I don't know anymore. How I wish Hermione was here..._

Sighing to gather his wits, Harry slowly investigate his e on, let's see what we have here.

Harry blinked his eyes when he saw the familiar surrounding, but then he noticed the huge differences the place had. He didn't know where he was. The only thing he knew was he was sucked into his mind again. But instead of the mindscape where there was the Hogwarts ground and the Black Lake as he thought it would be, it was the Black Library. A messy Black Library. Books were scattered everywhere and none of it on the shelves; some of the books were torn and papers were everywhere. Cobwebs and dust were coating the places. Harry couldn't even see the floor! _Kreacher will have a fit if he see this, Merlin be damned..._

He was sucked into his mind where it formed into Black Library; a messy Black Library. Did that make any sense to you? No? -Don't worry, you're not alone- neither did Harry could understand it.

Harry could feel a headache starting to form especially when he forced too much of himself to think about this stuff where he himself didn't understand it much. It was like trying to understand Divination class; which Harry didn't even bother to try after the first time.

Massaging his forehead for a moment, Harry decided to investigate this place; it was the least he could do without frying his brain. _Let's get on with it and hope I could handle more surprise after this. Ahahaha...ha..._

Walking slowly, Harry couldn't help but to feel wary. The similarity between this place and the real Black Library was too uncanny (except for the messy part). It made Harry feel restless in each steps he took. Fortunately, when Harry decided to check one of the shelves, he realised the weird differences between this place and the real one; which kinda making him feel a lot better.

Harry noticed the intertwined tree branches all over the shelves and a few on the walls. When Harry went near the side where the reading area was, the fireplace suddenly lit itself, making the place looked brighter and easier to be inspected.

The reading are was the same as Harry remembered. The fireplace on the wall and a coffee table were place a meter infront of the fireplace. The whole reading area was covered by a large fluffy thin carpet. There were three reading chair, two at both sides of the fireplace and one at the head of the coffee table. At one side of the coffee table there was a light grey chaise long chair; and a loveseat at the other side.

Sitting on the reading chair, Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to suppress the upcoming headache. What's going on? What is this place? Why did he woke up 3 years later? Sighing dejectedly, Harry closed his eyes and leaned against the chair, trying to search for the answer. _I remember I've read something about this..._

Trying hard to remember what he had read, Harry jolted when suddenly, one of the books on the floor; moved and flew fast towards him. Using his seeker skills, Harry catched the book with little difficulty but with huge shock.

"HOLY SHIT- WHAT?" Seeing the book's title, Harry remembered he had read this particular book before. _The Arts of Magical Mind by Lucia Demiguys. I remember this!_

Oddly enough, Harry realised he didn't just remember the book title; he remember almost every information inside the book. Shaking his head to push the wary feeling inside, he opened the book. The book might has nothing in it, but this was his only lead for now. Without any further ado, Harry concentrated and read.

* * *

Hiccup didn't come to his dragon training for a week. He had fallen ill...badly. Well, what else do you expect when you already knew how weak your body is but still decided to walk back to your house while drenching wet in the middle of a windy weather? Fortunately, Gobber understood his situation enough and decided to take care of Hiccup whenever he free.

Thankfully, the eel stunt that he did during the last dragon class he had against a Zippleback dragon had gave him an extra credit, so he didn't feel like he missed much. At least he could take this moment to relax from all the nuisance stuffs that he didn't want to think about. He just wanted to think about his dragon; his new friend, Toothless the Nightfury. For the past days, Hiccup's head was filled with nothing but the said dragon.

It wasn't hard for Hiccup to distract his mind to that one dragon. Usually when he did, he would have this exhilarated expression on his face. He still couldn't believe how real everything was right now. Who could've thought that he could even approach a dragon? To even share a meal (which he wished it wouldn't happen again) with the what people thought as a frightening beast?

Hiccup's face turned soft when he thought of Toothless. How wrong everyone was about it and probably every dragons in the world. At first Toothless being a little vicious at him, but seriously... who won't? After all, he did shoot the dragon and made its tail ripped. But then, vicious turned into cold shoulder and now, Toothless sure has warmed up to Hiccup's stubborn existence. Toothless even saved him from drowning when he was too excited to swim! By this point, Hiccup was sure he could call their relationship as friends. Dragon friends pffft, talking about irony ; thought Hiccup with a goofy smile on his face.

But a sudden remembering what happened last week, when Toothless lashed at him for trying to reach at it, made Hiccup frowned. What was that? Toothless hadn't lashed out at him for days so why did it now? Hiccup knew his bond with Toothless are close enough and Toothless has stopped seeing him as an enemy. Something must've triggering Toothless act. Did he tied the tail too tight? Does the material is too itch for Toothless? Did he do something wrong? Negative thoughts started to fill Hiccup's mind and hr could feel anxiety started to rise up on his chest. _M-maybe I should go to sleep. I'll figure something out later.._

* * *

When Hiccup deemed himself as well enough, he went to the dragon arena and of course; he became the laughstock again.

"Hey look, it's the sick guy"

"Did you have fun being lazy all week?"

"That's enough, guys. Hey Hiccup! I'm so grateful to you because you were preparing to be the dragon food bait by fattening yourself. At least Fishlegs has a chance to survive" Snotlout snickered and Ruffnut and Tuffnut both laughed loudly. Hiccup walked a little bit far away from them before turned and glared at them. Of course, his glare meant nothing to them especially Astrid.

Hiccup could feel the embarassment raised up towards his cheeks when everyone laughed at that comment. Even Fishlegs was laughing; eventhough his laugh was more controlled than Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

"A-actually I-" Hiccup tried to defend himself. He really do! But a sharp glare from Astrid made him shut his mouth immediately. Astrid was not the type of person you wanted to cross with. She was wild but beautiful and fierceless. A perfect characteristic for a viking. That was why they all were flocking around Astrid after all. Like most guys in the village, Hiccup also thought Astrid as perfect. Hiccup sure this thing he felt was what people called as, 'crush'.

"Enough with the laugh, everyone! Let's get on today's lesson..." When Gobber showed up, the teens gathered around and started listening. Hiccup couldn't be grateful enough to Gobber for arriving early. He could not wait to see Toothless. _It's been a week, I wonder if he missed me..._

* * *

It had been a week since the last time Harry saw Hiccup. If you asked Harry, he would say he is quite concerned about the skinny boy in a calm way. But inside Harry, he was restless, worried, sad, lonely and angry all at the same time.

 _Did something happen to Hiccup? Is he sick? Is he mad at me? Did he upset when I growled at him the other day? Oh Merlin, I didn't mean to growl that loud!_

All kinds of thoughts entered his mind. One of the worst thing he thought could happen to Hiccup is being attacked by dragons. Harry did saw a few dragons flying through heading towards the north. Harry would've cross that thought away if he knew Berk's direction from his location; but unfortunately, he didn't.

Another worse thing that could have happened is Berk being invaded by another viking clan. Who knows? Definitely not Harry. He didn't know the situation between Berk and other vikings! Who knows Berk might be on war with some southern clan! Anyway, unless Hiccup shows up, Harry will continue to worry.

To distract himself from his own anxiety, Harry thought about what he has discovered so far in the lonely week. Fortunately, he discovered a lot about his situation, to be honest and that made him less... devastated, for the lack of a better word.

Harry discovered that the Black Library thingy inside his mind was actually his occlumency space. All the books scattered around the floor was actually his memories. According to the book, sometimes when a wizard or witches that has a wild magic meditating for some time, their mind will create an occlumency space to make the person's magic, focus, and emotions to be more controlled, collected, and easier to use. Sometimes, the mind will also gathered memories and keep them inside the occlumency space to keep the memories from vanishing. If one suddenly stops meditating for a long time, the controlled magic will starts to lash out unless the owner starts meditate again. That explained Harry's 'accidental' magic. This also explained why he didn't worry and fret enough to go back to his time. Harry's mind had pushed those emotions away into some place to be locked until this whole thing has settle down (probably).

Harry waited for Hiccup for days during the daylight and during night time, Harry will enter his occlumency space to resort his scattered memories. By this way, Harry finally knew what happened for the past 3 years; much to Harry's relief because this proved that he didn't time leap (since he 'accidently' played with time once, doesn't mean it won't happened again. _CONSTANT VIGILANCE!)._

Waiting for Hiccup during the day and sorting his memories during night, Harry didn't get enough sleep. He was tired. But his stuborn self didn't want to close his eyes until he saw Hiccup. Until he make sure Hiccup is okay.

Once, Harry tried to fight his tiredness and anxiousness by walking around the place. Who would have thought he would find a hidden gap between the rocks that lead to the way out. Strangely, Harry's desire to run away was nonexistent at that moment. If he ran away, Hiccup would be worried and he probably would endanger himself to search him. Thinking that almost made Harry cry. He didn't want anything to happen to Hiccup. Harry admitted he was fond of the teen and he would protect him. Harry promised to himself. And so, Harry waited for Hiccup patiently. Everything will be alright.

 _I'm too fond of him..._

* * *

Hiccup kneeled down to catch his breath. He had been running none stop to get here faster. He missed Toothless, badly. He felt guilty for not seeing Toothless for a week. How did Toothless eat? He couldn't swim nor he could fly out to hunt. There might be fruits around the area but that probably wasn't enough.

The more he thought about it, the more restless he get. Feeling enough rest, Hiccup fixed the fishes that was hanging on his shoulder that he brought for Toothless. It wasn't enough to fill a dragon, but enough to lessen the starve until Hiccup brings another meal.

Toothless probably hated him now. It probably found the hidden gap between the rocks that Hiccup found weeks ago, and ran away. It probably didn't remember him. If that happened, Hiccup would be so upset and angry at himself. He didn't want to lose Toothless. Toothless is the best thing ever happened to him! And now, Hiccup had probably destroyed it. _Why did you always do this, stupid, weak body teenager!_

Sighing dejectedly, Hiccup gathered himself to look up when he arrived at the place, preparing for the worse.

"T...Toothless?" Opened his eyes to search for one black dragon. Hiccup could feel his inside dying.

"T-Toothless? Are you here?" Hiccup's voice wavered as he trying hard not to choke a sob. Hearing nothing, he bit his under lip to resist himself from howling in sadness and rage.

"O-okay then, I guess I'll-"

* * *

Harry jolted from his accidental nap. He swore he heard Hiccup's voice just now. His tendril-like-ears perked up to search for the voice again.

 _That smell...it's Hiccup!_

Standing up on the rock, there Harry saw the man who he missed. Without any further ado, he jumped.

* * *

 _Hiccup!_

Hiccup turned when he heard a voice. Suddenly, a big black shadow jumped into him and Hiccup felt alive again.

"TOOTHLESS!"

Hiccup fell with Toothless on top of him. Toothless nuzzle his nose on Hiccup none stop and Hiccup paid back by scratching Toothless's head. Hiccup was laughing in joy and relief.

"Thank you for waiting for me. I'm sorry. I-" Hiccup tried to explain, but then Toothless stopped him by touching their forehead together. Hiccup didn't know why, but he could hear a voice coming from Toothless;

 _No, it's alright..._

Releasing a breath of relief, Hiccup close his eyes and cupped Toothless head and pressed their forehead tighter. They spent a while staying like this before Toothless went to sleep after restless days, curling around Hiccup who was sleeping with a smile.

* * *

 _Feel free to comment down below. (pls do comment ;w;)_

 _Thank you for reading until this chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

**Desclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter neither HTTYD stories or characters.

 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, **Grammar and spelling mistakes** , POV changes, Unbeta'd, Explicit language and contents, and other things

 _Crosspost with AO3 with the same title and the same author name_

* * *

 _April 1998;_

The Ministry has fallen. People in the wizarding world of the British Isle were wary of each other. Looking at each other in hatred and paranoia. People had been pointing left and right, searching for people to blame and to accuse. More than half of the shops in Diagon Alley were closed as the owner went to somewhere far, in hope to escape from the war. Many decided to leave the country and perhaps to never come back if the situations continue to worsen.

Meanwhile, Hogwarts has become a sanctuary; a place of protection for those who need it. Few people came with their family, and some of them came for the battle; to protect their once beloved school and home, and also the fate of wizarding world.

Students of Hogwarts, being right exactly in the middle, they decided to spend the limited time with their loved ones. Some went home, most decided to stay and fight. They made the decision to fight for their school, their home, their world; McGonagall didn't have the heart to stop them eventhough she didn't like it. She could only pursed her lips, holding her tears everytime she thought of her students, fighting in the war which they shouldn't have. It made her feel like she has failed to protect her students.

They were all busy preparing for the war, if not win, to at least survive; but sometimes people in Hogwarts would like to sleep together at the Great Hall; a sleepover, with everyone, making memories and trying to understanding each other as friends and war comrads. There was no house rivalry nowadays; only those who fight for the sake of their desirable bright future.

During the sleepover, like tonight, all the tables including the head table were tranfigured into long couches and bean bags. The end of the hall had been transformed into a huge fireplace. The 2 lines of the sleeping bag mattresses were being separated by 3 bonfires in the middle.

While students were doing their stuff, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were sitting together near the fireplace. They were quite. Enjoying the loud murmur of student chattering and the sound of wood cracking in the fire. Relaxing since a while of horcruxes hunting. They already have found 3 of them; the Hufflepuff cup, the Slytherin locket, and the Gaunt ring. They didn't destroy it yet. They can't. The only way to destroy a horcrux is by either basilisk venom or a fiendfyre; and they couldn't produce any of those. They could use the basilisk venom from the Chamber of Secrets, but Ron had a problem remembering the correct 'hiss' to open the passageway. None of the teacher (who still in Hogwarts) could cast a fiendfyre. Mcgonagall probably could but she still couldn't control it; and Snape was rarely to be found since Dumbledore died. Unsurprisingly, none of the students complained.

They were all enjoying the comfortable night when suddenly Hermione jumped from Ron's laps and;

"THE GRYFFINDOR SWORD!"

"Hermione, what?" Ginny asked as she looked around, only to see everyone's attention was now on them- or rather, Hermione.

"Ron! The Gryffindor sword!" Hermione's eyes were bright with newfound hope. Ron didn't understand, but looking at Hermione's face, he just smiled. But unfortunately, he didn't do a good job to hide his confusion. But that didn't deter her smile.

"Remember our second year when Harry told us about what happened when he faced Tom Riddle in the Chamber?"

"Yeah, he fought a basilisk and then left the dead basilisk down there" Ron said.

"We need the snake's venom to destroy horcruxes, but Ron still couldn't figure out the correct 'hiss'" Ginny added as she threw a look at Hermione that was clearly showing 'what's your point?'.

"Seriously, you guys. Remember when Harry told us how he defeat the basilisk using the Gryffindor sword?" Hermione looked at them hoping for the dots to connect for them.

"Yeah, and then he killed it by stabbing it into the roof of it's mouth? But then Harry nearly died when a fang went to his arm"

"Exactly!" Hermione said as she shook Ginny's shoulder in excitement. Meanwhile, Luna just ignored them and took out a huge thick hardcover book and put them on her laps. Ron just watched both Hermione and Ginny before letting out an exasperate sigh.

"Just tell us, Hermione. Merlin's beard, I- probably Gin's too- don't get it, to be honest. You're confusing me, woman!"

"Seriously Ron, like you said, Harry used the sword and pierced the roof of the basilisk's mouth to kill it. Now, there's a possiblity the sword was coated in basilisk's venom as Harry used it inside it's mouth where most of it's venom is; well, other than inside it's fang of course- but that's not the point! The point is, if this theory true, we could use the sword instead of thinking a way to enter the chamber!" Hermione said excitedly and she almost hop on her legs.

"But, does the venom still there? I mean- on the sword? What if Dumbledore has cleaned it? So what then?" Ginny asked. While it was true this might be their way out, she didn't dare to hope. At least not yet.

"That's not possible. One of the reason why basilisk venom is considered as most lethal and most expansive because the venom can't- and won't dissolve just like that without proper procedures. Furthermore, basilisk venom need at least a decade to dissolve and neutralise completely"

"Also, basilisk venom is almost impossible to be flush out from the system whether by magical mean, or muggle ways. This is also why basilisk venom is only given to those who has the permission- for example, like a potion brewing master- and a license from the Ministry. My mom had one before. Now I wonder where it was... I'm pretty sure Fudge's heliopaths has burnt it. The ministry don't want anyone to has some deadly venom on their hands. The wrackspurt did their job pretty well, I would say" Added Luna as her gaze went to her dreamy state, looking up at the ceiling. Ginny only looked at Luna weirdly while Hermione looked at her with an exasperated face. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but then she was cut off by Ron who hugged her excitedly.

"Hermione Granger, you're a genius! What did I do to deserve you?" He said as he kissed Hermione's cheeks and lips repeatedly. A pink tinge could be seen on her cheeks. Ginny just smirked from behind and Luna still on her dreamy state.

"We should get the sword now!" Ron exclaimed loudly as he grasped Hermione's hand and started to drag her off with him.

"Wait. Now?! It's 9.30 during the night, Ron! And where could we find the sword?" Hermione's cheeks were still coloured with pink tinge as Ron grasped her hand. _Seriously, get it together, Hermione! Now is not the time! FOCUS!_

"It's in the headmaste- mistress office. We could start there. Come on, Hermione! There's still time before Professor Mcgonagal went to do her check-up round!"

"Ron- wait! How did y-" Hermione didn't have a chance to finish her words as Ron started to drag her and ran off, using his long legs definitely. They unfortunately didn't see Nevile who was walking towards their group, but luckily, Ron got a fast reflexes on his legs.

"Oh hey Ron-"

"No time Neville! We'll see you later!" Ron said as he and Hermione went pass through Neville.

"O..kay?" Neville stood there for a moment to process what just happened, and then he just shrugged his shoulders before landing himself next to Luna. Luna didn't even bat an eyelashes to Neville as she was too engaged on the book. Neville didn't even question why Luna didn't even open the book.

"So, what was that all about?"

"They want to test a theory whether we could use the Gryffindor sword to destroy the horcruxes because apparently, during Harry's second year, he slayed a basilisk and made the sword to be coated with the venom we need" Ginny answered with a yawn. She was tired and sleepy. It has been a long time since she had a good sleep (not many could when you're in the middle of the war). Fortunately, Neville didn't need any explanation because they have told Neville everything they could about the Golden Trio adventure. To be honest, Neville used to be quite jealous of them for all those adventures they had done. When he was little, he dreamt to be like them. To be brave and adventurous. But then, Neville realised, you can't get everything you want without prices.

 _And now, Harry's gone..._

"The wrackspurts are influencing you again, Neville. You shouldn't think to much about it. Just listen to your heart. The wrackspurt couldn't manipulate those with strong heart, you know" Luna's voice brought back Neville to himself. Hearing Luna's words made him feel better. He didn't know if Luna's words were true, but he'll hold on to that for now.

"Thank you, Luna. I appreciated that. I'm not sure if I really has a strong he-"

"Rubbish, Neville. You do have a strong heart. Even the Blibbering Humdinger said it" Luna looked at Neville's eyes with intensity in her eyes as she said it. Neville could only smile. Luna is Luna. She might be a bit different, but she doesn't lie. Not Neville ever saw her lying. And so, Neville felt touched.

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right, yeah, Luna? Thank you. I really mean it"

"It's nothing. You should thanks the wind tho. They're the one who blew those wrackspurts away" Luna looked at the hall ceiling again. Neville let out a small laugh as he observed Luna. He probably could never figure out Luna. But that's what make Luna, Luna. How he wished Luna happy and stay like this forever. The war has take it's toll from everyone and it scared Neville.

"So, what are you reading?" Neville asked as he took a peek at the book on Luna's lap. Neville was shocked and impressed when he saw the book. It was bizarre as the book was written in a different language and it have some type of illustrations of dragons that Neville had never seen before. The pictures didn't move, so Neville assumed it was a muggle book; a really thick muggle book which contained lots of dragons in it. Weird. But as it catched Luna's interest, the book must be really impressive.

"It's Harry's" answered Luna.

"Harry? Really? He gave you this book?" Neville asked with a slight shock in his voice. _When did Harry has this kind of book?_

"I borrow it. I'll ask for the permission later. This book is important" Luna caressed the book's spine gently like it was made from glass. Neville pushed aside the fact that Luna took the book without Harry's permission, and he chose to ask about the book, instead.

"What do you mean by important?"

"It's the root. Root to come here. That's what the wild fire-hydringea said" Luna calmly spoke, clearly didn't see Neville's face of confusion. Neville wanted to ask more, but then, when Luna yawned, he knew it was time to end the day. _I should ask later_ , thought Neville. He gave Luna a soft smile and Luna replied with her own joyful smile. Eventually, both of them fall asleep as the night went on.

 _Well, Luna is Luna, I guess..._

* * *

 _Berk, mid April, somewhere around 9th centuries;_

Harry woke up with a start in the middle of the night. He was sweating and breathing heavily. His mind was in turmoil and his heart felt like it was going to burst. He just went through a horrifying but weird dream. He dreamt about his friends back on Hogwarts. They were fighting to their fullest, protecting Hogwarts and the students. His friends and others didn't see him; but Luna, he saw Luna smiled and waved at him in the middle of the battle field. _Could it be? Luna knows...she knows, but how?_

Pushing aside his thoughts and his frantic emotions, Harry knew he wouldn't find the answer if he didn't do anything but moping. He will investigate this matter later. Fow now, he needed to pay attention on Hiccup.

"Hiccup? Has he waking up yet?" Harry turned his head towards the bed. On the bed was Hiccup who was slightly pale and in a much worse state than Harry had ever seen him before. Bruises were all over his body and his left side of his cheeks were slightly burn. And his left leg...

It's been a week since the battle at the dragon's nest against the Queen. They won, obviously. Everyone was happy, dragons were now accepted as one of the family, everyone has their own dragons, everything's perfect. This all possible because of Hiccup. It felt wrong for Hiccup to not to be here. He should see what he had done; what he had accomplished. Hiccup should see how proud his father was, how people praised him, and how everyday his dragon- Toothless, refused to leave his side. Stoick and Gobber had given up from trying to get him out from Hiccup's side when one day he nearly burnt Stoick's beard, and half of Gobber's mustache was gone when they tried to force him.

People were astonished at how loyal the great Nightfury is to his rider. Rumours have it saying that the Nightfury bonds for life. Once the bond has been created, there's no turning back. People also said that the Nightfury die with it's rider because the Nightfury can't live without it's bondmate. Now, Harry didn't know much about his animagus, but he was certain none of those rumors are true. He's a dragon. Not a motherfucking house elf (no offense to the house elves out there). But again, who was Harry to stop the villagers from their imaginations? Harry snorted when he thought about the villagers. Seriously, there are not much of a different between them and the wizarding society.

 _It's impressive when you realised nothing's changed even after a few centuries..._ Thought Harry as he was kneeling beside Hiccup's bed. He was in his normal form as it was in the middle of the night where nobody will enter this room. Stoick was too tired to stay with his son for long as he had to settle their new additions to the village. Stoick trusted Harry- or specifically, Toothless- to take care of Hiccup. Harry himself was quite surprise of the amount of trust the chief had given him. Especially when the chief said so to him.

* * *

 _Stoick the Vast was entering his son's room to check on his son when he saw the Nightfury on top of his lad, getting droopy by each second; but never leave Hiccup from it's eyes. It was a cute sight, if he was allowed to say it himself._

 _To be honest, Stoick was jealous of the dragon and felt guilty towards his son. He should be the one to wait for Hiccup. He should be the one to be the most anxious for his son. HE should be the one to protect him. But then, the dragon did more than him. The dragon took care of Hiccup, it fought in the battle with Hiccup, it made Hiccup be himself, it made Hiccup happy. What more he could've done for Hiccup? The dragon did everything! Even better than him! Dear Odin, I've failed as a father_

 _Heading towards his son's bed, Stoick patted the dragon's head and shoo'ed it off the bed- his son. Stoick then patted his son's head with the look of a loving father. It's been 5 days since the battle and Hiccup still not waking up. His eyes were prickling in tears; but he wiped it before it fell. He felt like the worst father ever. He realised how he'd never listened to Hiccup. How he never take the time to understand his own son. After Valka's death, he kept focusing on his work, and never on his son. Why did he never realised about this before? Why did he just realise it when Hiccup's life was already on the line? Why?! Why can't he be the father he should be?_

 _It took a while for Stoick to gather himself back. He noticed that the Nightfury was looking at him with a worried expression. How could a dragon do that, he didn't know; but it was quite uplifting to think dragons is a compassionate creatures. Stoick stroked the dragon's head, and he was surprised when the Nightfury leaned on his touch and purred. At that moment, Stoick understand what Hiccup sees in them._

 _"...I can see why Hiccup are trying so hard for you guys" Said Stoick as he stroked the Nightfury._

 _"You protect him better than I do and you understand him more than me, the father. I don't know what I supposed to do, then I realised, it was probably too late. He's almost an adult. I realised after all this time, I wasn't there for him. I never was. I thought what I did is the best for him, but instead, I hurt him. I'm the worst father ever. He trust you more than me, and it hurts. I feel useless. Valka will kill me for not trying at all..." Stoick let out a tired laugh. Harry who was listening as Toothless, could only comfort the huge man by leaning against the man's touch and purring at the same time. Did it work? Harry don't know. But it's better than nothing. Harry focused on Stoick again when the man talked again._

 _"I can't be the perfect father, but I think I can learn to be better from now on. I won't be there for him often, but I can try and take every chances that I got. Hiccup probably didnlt need me anymore; but you, Hiccup trust you as his companion and friends... and I, trust you to protect him. Please take care of each other. I trust you" And then Stoick left. Harry could only watched Stoick's back as he went out. His eyes were wide in fascination. His respect towards the chief has went up to the notch. Harry could see Stoick was a loving father. He just need help to understand his son better. Stoick would die for his son, that's for sure. But unfortunately, he could do nothing to help both father and son. It's a shame I could do nothing..._

* * *

Remembering that moment always made Harry feel determine and warm inside. Not only he felt happy because Stoick trust him; he also felt happy for Hiccup for he has a loving father (eventho they didn't understand each other much). He never felt a fatherly love so he didn't know much; but at that moment Harry knew how much Stoick love his son. Harry was happy for both of them.

"You have a loving dad, Hiccup. Don't make him wait any longer. He's waiting for you. Everyone is waiting for you..." _Including me..._ Thought Harry at the end. He won't deny it though; He has got too fond of Hiccup. He can't leave the kid alone. He likes seeing the excited gleam in his eyes whenever Hiccup gets an idea of something. He loves it when Hiccups laughed. Those dimples on Hiccup's cheeks should be seen more. And he also noticed how hardworking Hiccup was just by looking at his rough hands. _If I could've guess, he would be a Hufflepuff. The house of loyal, kindness, and hardworking. Yeah, it suits him._

Harry let out a laugh when he remembered the moment when Astrid came to them and bumped onto their secret. Harry immediately went to pounce on her to make her unconscious (so when she wakes up Hiccup will be all like "It's a dream! Aha~ got you!"), but then Hiccup had another plan. In the end, it was all good until Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek. While the action gave Harry an ugly twist in his stomach for some reason, it was funny to see how flustered Hiccup was. To be honest, Harry didn't mind about Astrid. Astrid was cool. Her attitude wasn't perfect, but wasn't everyone the same?

During those months, when Harry was alone, he would train his animagus transformation. It was a slow process considering how much he spent time with Hiccup; but it was there. He still couldn't transform into his original human form perfectly. While he got his body right, and there were no tail or wings this time, his body was still covered in scales. It might not be perfect, but it'll do.

And that was what Harry looks like right now. Body full of scales, eyes were quite slitted, but this was fine. Nobody will enter this room during the night. Nobody will know. Harry just wanted to hold Hiccup. Feeling Hiccup's warm hands and hearing his heartbeat to make sure he's alive. It scared Harry when Hiccup fell from him. He almost lose Hiccup; just like he lose Sirius...

"I almost lose him... I almost lose you, Hiccup" Harry clasped Hiccup's hand as he said this. His eyes were looking at Hiccup with grief and regret. It was all his fault. If he didn't act rashly and didn't attack Stoick, none of this probably wouldn't happen. Harry did save Hiccup, but he didn't save all of him. He barely reached Hiccup during the last minute he crashed. Hiccup's left leg was crushed. It can't be saved. In the future? Probably yes. In 9th centuries? No. They had to cut off his leg and replaced it with the prosthetic one.

Being in a vegetative state means Hiccup needs an IV drip (or a nutrient potion); but here, there's no such thing as IV drip. It was quite painful for Harry to see how they shoved water and fruits into Hiccup's throat every 5 hours, but Harry knew it was the only way. If only Harry had his wand, he'll probably used Episkey and Enervate countless time on Hiccup just to make him wake up again; eventhough Harry knew Episkey could only heal minor outside injuries and Enervate couldn't be used to revive a person with brain trauma. _Huh, if only that would work..._

Harry snorted at his own thoughts. His hands never leaved Hiccup's hand. It was great how warm it is. It was a proof that Hiccup was still alive and breathing. Harry knew Hiccup. He was a persistant and stubborn teen. Hiccup won't give up just like that. _He'll wake up soon..._ With that thought, Harry kissed the back of Hiccup's hand gently and he looked at Hiccup's face with a gentle loving smile.

"You better wake up soon. Toothless can't wait to fly with you again" _I can't wait to fly with you._

Harry didn't realise when his tears drop... fast. When he realise it, he can't stop it. Big fat tears flowing down to his cheeks and onto the floor. It was weird. Because at that time, Harry didn't feel sad... He felt rage. He wanted to shout, scream, and he felt like he wanted to destroy something. All of a sudden, his tears stop, and then he was sweating and anxious. Harry didn't know what happened but he felt like his emotions were in jumble- mess. For a moment he was anxious, and then he felt confused, and next he felt like he wanted to burn something, and then he felt irritated and panic at the same time. _Okay, this is getting weird. I can't control my emotions!_

Suddenly Harry's head felt like it was going to burst. His emotions were still jumbling and in a mess, he couldn't decide which was which. Clutching his head, Harry was pacing and turning like a mad man. And then, a strong emotion suddenly possessed him. Harry felt like he wanted to kill. _This is bad..._

Okay, remember when they said 'It's not good to bottle it all up'? Apparently, that's what happening to Harry. The lack of meditating made his emotions that he pushed away into his occlumency space were overflowing. When it's overflowing too much, all the emotions will rise into the suface all at the same time, making the person went crazy. And Harry knew that. He cursed himself for his carelessness.

Looking at Hiccup for the last time, Harry jumped and flew through the window, turning into Toothless in the mid jump. He needed to get away. He needed to get to somewhere far to release all these emotions. Harry didn't knew where he was supposed to go; but he kept flying far away in full speed, without caring where he was going. _I need to go, fast. Anywhere is fine but here..._

Little did he know, he was going to have a good time going away.

* * *

Last night, Harry didn't know how much destructions he has done. All he knew was he burnt a small island before flying away again. He had used all of his energy, and he can't move at all. He stopped at someplace he didn't know. He was too tired to open his eyes, and it was dark. The night seemed so calming, and without any further ado, Harry went to sleep in his dragon form.

And when the morning came, Harry was very enjoying his sleep when suddenly, he felt a rock was thrown at his side. Who the fuck did that?! Harry groggily thought in his head. He didn't want to open his eyes. He was having a very good sleep! Why can't he rest just for this time?! Harry knew he can't have his wish as another rock hit him. Groggily, Harry stood up in all four in dazed. But then, before he could open his eyes, Harry froze when a strong voice was heard just a few steps from him.

"Good god Salazar, look at this one"

 _Oh no..._

* * *

 _Feel free to comment down below. (pls do comment ;w;)_

 _Thank you for reading until this chapter._


End file.
